


Right Within Your Heart

by TrinityEverett



Category: Castle
Genre: Advent Fic, Castle 2018 Winter Ficathon, F/M, Future Fic, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-10-05 04:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 35,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityEverett/pseuds/TrinityEverett
Summary: "It's time to make the most of their lives. Starting with embracing the season, embracing the fun they can have with one another and their friends and family." A collection of holiday moments. Caskett. For the 2018 Castle Winter Ficathon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Right Within Your Heart**

* * *

**_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_ **   
**_Soon the bells will start_ **   
**_And the thing that will make them ring is the carol that you sing_ **   
**_Right within your heart_ **

* * *

**December 2016**

Stepping into the loft has always overwhelmed her to some degree, but now she finds herself marveling at it anew. This place has seen so much over the last few months, pain and joy, and the fact that she's still here fills her with an odd sense of pride. This is her home, the place she can live and love without letting fear get the better of her.

And that includes bringing the sparkle back to their place, giving Rick his favorite holiday back the way he deserves to celebrate it.

"Hey," her husband calls from the kitchen, breaking through her musings. "Everything okay?"

Beckett nods, shrugging out of her coat, making sure to swipe her hands over the leather and clear the water droplets away. It had started to rain on her as she turned onto their block, little droplets that, judging by the insistent tapping on the windows, have become larger and steadier in the time it took her to get upstairs.

"Glad to be inside," she says after hanging her coat and closing the closet door. She covers the distance between them with a speed that's taken time to come back to her, slipping her arms around his waist and lifting her face to his for a sweet, soft kiss. "Inside and home," she adds against his lips.

Rick's mouth curves under hers. "Me too. How was your session with Burke?"

Kate exhales, tucking herself under his chin. She can admit it hadn't been the best appointment she's ever had with her therapist, but there will be more sessions. And truthfully, she does feel better, having had the chance to talk through some issues she'd only had the vague notion were bothering her.

"Not great," she confesses, not wanting to lie to her husband, "but he made me think, and I needed that."

Rick nods against her hair. "I know the feeling."

She squeezes him instead of offering a response. He's had his own struggles in therapy since their shooting, but when she opens up about her bad days, so does he.

After a few minutes of resting against him, accepting his warmth and breathing the scent of home on his skin, she lifts her head. "Kay, I'm starving. You gonna feed me or what, Rick?"

His eyes come to life again, sparkling with amusement.

"Maybe, maybe not," he teases. "Okay, I totally am."

She grins, dropping her arms from his waist as he waves a hand toward the stove. "It's almost done."

Rising onto her toes – and internally celebrating being able to do so once again – Kate presses her lips to his cheek.

"What can I do to help?"

Rick sweeps his hand up and down her back. "Go change, get comfortable. I thought we'd eat here tonight," he says, motioning to the plates already in place on the counter.

"Perfect." The cold has made her a little stiff, but it's not bad enough to change the plans he's made for them and ask to eat somewhere else.

"Perfect," he echoes, sneaking one last quick peck before she turns on her heel and heads to their bedroom.

She doesn't even look back this time, which is great progress considering just a few months ago, she couldn't bear the thought of leaving him alone in the kitchen.

Enough.

She shakes her head, reminding herself of Burke's words once more. It wasn't her fault. Not being with Rick at the time Caleb Brown shot him and having the forethought to radio for back-up before leaving her room had probably saved both of their lives. Now it's time to forgive herself and not let it control her anymore. It's time to make the most of their lives. Starting with embracing the season, embracing the fun they can have with one another and their friends and family.

An idea starts to take shape as she slides a well-loved pair of leggings up her hips and pulls on a t-shirt she'd stolen from Rick long before they were even dating. It's short notice, which might make it difficult to get everything together in time for Saturday, but maybe they can make it work. No, they can make it work; they've done more with less.

Now she just has to decide whether to tell Rick what she's planning.

* * *

The secrecy is totally worth it to see the look on Castle's face when he opens the door the next night to find the entire gang waiting on their doorstep with platters and wrapped gifts.

"I-ah, not that I'm not happy to see all of you," Rick stumbles, "but what are you doing here?"

Beckett smothers a grin, touching his back to get him to step aside and let their friends in.

"I invited everybody," she explains, bumping her chin on his shoulder. "Surprise." To their guests, she adds, "Come in. Thanks for picking up the food, guys."

Ryan and Esposito both grin, but Espo steps inside first, pushing one of the platters into Castle's hands.

"Anytime, Beckett. Gave us the chance to sample everything."

"They tried, Kate, but we managed to get them to act at least a little bit civilized," Jenny jumps in, following Kevin inside. She stops to stretch and kiss Kate's cheek. "Thanks for having us."

"Thanks for coming. And for dealing with the two stooges."

She grins at Ryan and Espo's shared indignation, at Jenny's laugh, and at Lanie's eye roll. She's missed this.

"They're worse sometimes than my actual children," Jenny says wrapping an arm around Castle too. "Good to see you, Rick."

He nods, folding Kevin's wife into a warm hug. "You too, Jenny. Speaking of, how are the kids? Your actual ones, not those two."

Kate watches him take a tray from Kevin once he releases Jenny, but his eyes remain focused on their friend. She loves the way he pays attention, no matter what the topic is.

"They're great. Nicholas has a little cold, but he's over the worst of it now, I think. Sarah Grace was mad when she found out we were coming over here to see you and she was staying with her brother and my mom."

Rick's honeyed chuckle warms her belly. Beckett watches him nod. "We'll have to do something soon."

"She'll love that." Jenny smiles. "Where would you like me to put the gifts?"

"Gifts?" Castle repeats, looking confused again. "You didn't need to bring gi-"

"The table under the windows is where I stashed ours," Kate jumps in, rubbing his back quickly. "I figured we could start playing after Alexis and Martha get here and we eat."

Jenny nods, moving to place the bags in her hands beside a growing pile on the table.

"Kate?"

She licks her lips, turning back to find her husband giving her a quizzical look. She takes one of the trays from him, leading him to the kitchen.

"Hmm? Oh, we're doing a white elephant exchange. It sounded like fun."

"What made you decide to do all this?" He gestures around. "I thought we were taking it easy this year?"

"This is still taking it easy, Rick. I didn't invite the mayor, after all." Off his short laugh, she continues, "We don't need to be in a bubble anymore, babe. Especially not on your favorite holiday."

Her hand catches his, and she tangles their fingers together.

"This summer was hard, and we needed the time for ourselves to heal. But not anymore, okay?"

He lifts her hand to his mouth, brushing his lips across her knuckles. His eyes slip shut and Kate squeezes his hand, giving him the time he needs to gather his thoughts.

She offers a gentle smile when his eyes open again.

"Thank you," he murmurs. "This is great, Kate."

"Thank  _you_ ," she insists, though she's not sure she can truly express why she's thanking him. For being here still, for staying in their quiet cocoon, for everything. "Now, what do you say we go enjoy the party?"

His lips slide over hers, quick and a little dirty with promise for once everyone's gone, and she feels a shiver run up her spine. "I say lead the way."

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I've never written an Advent story before, but I hope to be up to the challenge this year, and I hope you'll continue to join me. This will also be my 2018 Castle Winter Ficathon story!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Right Within Your Heart - Chapter Two**

* * *

**December 2016**

She gets called into the precinct in the middle of lunch the next day and tasked with dealing with high-powered lawyers because someone with too damn much money and not enough sense decided they were above the law. Thankfully, her people are good, thorough, and the judge sides with her when she presents the case on their behalf.

Still, the entire process lasts the afternoon, and she finds herself grudgingly catching up on paperwork during her down time. It's not the way she was hoping to spend her Sunday (especially since Rick opted to stay at home and be lazy), but she's pleased to clear something from the mounds of crap on her desk before the week starts. A new pile will take its place within minutes of her arrival tomorrow, but it's nice to feel the sense of accomplishment for the time being.

She stops for dinner on her way home, reasoning that it's only fair to make it up to her husband for bailing on their afternoon with one of his favorite foods. Maybe they'll even watch  _Hard Kill_ , or another movie he loves. Of course, there's no guarantee they'll actually make it through the movie; she just hopes if she seduces him, this time he won't try to continue reciting dialogue as she's kissing down his chest.

Kate laughs to herself, shaking her head at the memory. He'd made it up to her – thoroughly.

Her steps quicken on the sidewalk, thoughts of Rick's warmth, his hands and his mouth, making her eager to get home. They might even save dinner for later; it'll keep, after all.

A golden glow the loft didn't have yesterday greets her when she steps inside. Kate looks around, taking in the host of Nutcrackers, the twinkling snowflakes dangling from the ceiling, the train chugging merrily around the track on the coffee table. The scent of spice and evergreen curls around her, delighting her senses. It looks exactly like the Castle Christmases she remembers. No more muted decorations and sedate tree; it's a winter wonderland in the loft once again.

Moving to the dining table, she deposits the bag with dinner beside her mother's ceramic angel trio, taking a moment to trace a finger over one of the chipped wings. They look good here, even better than they did on the credenza under the stairs. She makes a mental note to thank Rick for moving them somewhere more prominent.

Curiosity draws her away from the table, has her eyes sweeping over the room to see what other changes he's made. There are more ornaments on the tree now. Pieces from her childhood, from the tree she and her parents decorated together every year. She even spies some of the ornaments that Alexis had nixed when they decorated the day after Thanksgiving. Those are mostly handmade; pipe cleaner candy canes that are falling apart, reindeer made from popsicle sticks, homemade picture frames featuring cheerful, broad grins. A groan falls from her lips. Alexis isn't the only one whose childish face is on the tree; she sees herself there as well. Rick, too.

God, he was adorable. She was too, in a gangly, awkward way, but Rick and Alexis? They were the definition of cute.

Not for the first time, she wonders if her own children would be just as cute. Would they have her awkward, adorable smile, or Rick's room-brightening, cuter-than-allowed grin. Would they have the same gaps in their teeth that she did?

Maybe it's time to find out. Rick had told her once that there was no right time and no wrong time, either, so maybe now's the time to just go for it.

Kate exhales, allowing the thought to slip to the back of her mind. It's definitely time for her to find her husband and at the very least kiss him hello.

The quiet tapping of fingers on keys fills her up. He's writing again. After too many months of stops and starts, physical limitations and writer's block, Castle's writing again. So instead of climbing into his lap and making his toes curl with her greeting, she tiptoes into the office and touches her fingers to her lips, blowing him a kiss as she sinks onto the chair across from him.

His lips lift, but his eyes never leave the screen. Kate hums, pulling her legs into the chair with her, leaning her head on her hand and watching him work.

He's still showing no signs of stopping half an hour later, but her stomach protests being made to wait. After the third indignant growl, she gives in and stands, returning to the kitchen to serve their food into bowls. He might not be ready to eat, but she'll bring Rick his dinner anyway. If it gets cold he can always reheat it later.

Two bites into her meal, Kate watches her husband's nostrils twitch. A moment later, the faraway look recedes, and clarity returns to his gaze.

"Hey, Castle," she murmurs, forking another bite into her mouth. "Good writing?"

He nods, clearing his throat before he answers, "Yeah, actually. I was inspired by the extra decorating I did earlier."

She grins, lifting her fork to her lips again. "Good. And I saw all your extra decorating."

Rick's fingers curl around his bowl, cradling it to his chest. "Like it? There were a few more things I wanted to put up, but I didn't have the chance before I got that idea. I'll do it later."

"Should I worry that you're going to decorate me in my sleep?" she teases.

His eyes sparkle. "You want me to? I do good work."

Kate laughs. "I do like it. Not sure I should trust you to talk to my dad alone at family dinners anymore if you're going to convince him to give you my embarrassing childhood ornaments, though."

He laughs around a bite of food. "Please, I had those already. He gave them to me last ye-" Rick trails off, swallowing.

Once again, she's grateful to her father for being there for her husband when her head was too wrapped up in fear and a misguided sense of duty to truly be there herself.

"You're just lucky you found your own, too," she says, wiggling her eyebrows. "Alexis and I wouldn't stand for being up there alone." Thankfully, it's enough to lighten the mood.

Castle reaches for the water beside his elbow. She licks her lips as his throat works with his swallow.

"So how was work? Do you need a bath to help you unwind? Because if you do… I'd be happy to wash your back."

"Cute, but it wasn't that bad. This helps, just watching you."

He preens a little. "Glad I could be of service."

"But you know," she hums, putting her bowl down and getting to her feet. She moves to the desk, nudging his chair sideways to make sliding onto his lap easier. "We could still take a bath in a little while."

She presses her lips to his, taking a kiss that tastes of spicy Szechuan sauce. "Once you're done writing, that is."

"I think I've reached a good stopping point," he stays, wasting no time. Kate laughs, squeezing the back of his neck.

"Eat first. The last thing we need is for your stomach to gurgle the whole time."

"Like yours was before?"

She knocks another kiss to his mouth before sliding from his lap. "Hush."

He's still grinning when she shoves his bowl back into his hand and moves to her seat. They go back to eating in easy silence, trading occasional bits of information about their respective afternoons, but mostly enjoying the comfort of each other's company.

"So how old were you in the picture? The one on the tree?" Kate asks as her thoughts return to the new decorations, to her earlier musings.

His head tilts in thought. "I think maybe four or five? I made it with one of my nannies, if I remember correctly."

She nods, allowing herself to visualize it. Little Rick with his clever eyes, eager smile, and boundless energy. Her heart fills at the thought. She's doomed if their kids are anything like him.

"She was into arts and crafts – I think she was a macramé teacher at a summer camp, actually. She was a friend of my mother's, that much I do know."

Kate snickers, but nods again. That does sound like someone Martha would know in the 70s.

"You were cute."

"Were," he huffs. The uptick at the corner of his lips gives him away, though.

"Still are, baby," she drawls, blowing him an exaggerated kiss. "You know, I see a lot of you in that picture of Alexis, too."

His smile is almost bashful, which somehow makes it both easy and difficult to say what she's thinking. It comes out clumsily, she knows, but she manages to get it out anyway.

"It's sweet that you kept them, and even that you added mine. And it… it actually got me thinking that… maybe next year there can be another picture frame like that on the tree?"

Rick's mouth falls open, but he simply stares at her. She squirms a bit under his gaze, but doesn't retract the question, as oblique as it may be.

"Are you-"

"No," she says before he can faint or fly over the desk to her. "No, but… we could work on that? I want to work on that. Do you want to work on that?"

He's on his feet seconds later, closing the distance between them in a single stride. His large hands frame her face, warm against her cheeks. His kiss comes a moment later, firm and sweet, planted on her mouth with gusto.

Kate grins. "I'm guessing that's a yes?"

He laughs, resting his forehead on hers. "Kate – god, yes. Let's have a baby."


	3. Chapter 3

**Right Within Your Heart - Chapter Three**

* * *

**December 2017**

"And this," he narrates to the tiny bundle in the crook of his arm, "is your stocking. It was your mommy's when she was little. Her nonna – your nonna, too – made it, and now it's all yours, Lily."

The baby yawns, her eyes slipping closed again. He's sure deep down she's excited about the beautiful, hand-stitched Christmas stocking being hers. If not, he'll be excited for her until she's old enough to understand what a cool thing it is to have this piece of family history as her own.

"Yeah, she really looks like she cares," Kate drawls from her spot on the couch. She puts another untangled bundle of lights beside her, leaning forward to retrieve the next tangled string from the bin.

"She will," Rick promises, swaying with their daughter. "And she'll love it."

His wife gives him an appreciative smile. There will never be anything but enthusiasm from him; he never wants her to regret sharing these pieces of her childhood, of her mother's life, with them.

"These should be good to go," she says after another few seconds of coiling and twisting. "Do you want to start putting these up?"

Alexis jumps in before he has the chance to open his mouth, taking her baby sister from his arms. "Here, Dad, I'll hold Lily while you and Kate decide where to put everything."

There's a smattering of chuckles around the room. Alexis has made no secret of how dearly she loves Lily, going as far as offering to move back home to help if they need her. Fortunately for all of them, they haven't needed to take her up on the offer in the five weeks since Lily's birth, and Alexis's adoration remains unspoiled.

"Yeah, yeah," Rick says. "Enjoy it while it lasts; I don't think Jim's going to let you get away with that obvious ploy."

Kate's father nods, his easy humor making an appearance as he grows more comfortable taking part in their festivities. The holidays will always be difficult for his father-in-law, he knows, but Rick's grateful to have Jim here, that he's able to experience his granddaughter's first Christmas with them.

"He's right, Alexis," Jim adds, "I've set my timer already."

Alexis laughs, cradling her sister closer. "I suppose I can share with you. In a little while."

Jim's smile deepens. "That's all I ask."

Rick dots a kiss to his eldest daughter's hair. "Well, since Alexis and Jim have dibs on the baby, I think that means you're up to help with the tinsel, Mother."

His mother stops mid-stride, her newly refilled martini glass poised at her lips.

"Darling, I will do many things for you, but putting up that god-awful tinsel will never, ever be one of them. I'll make myself useful by arranging the Christmas village on the bookshelf."

Rick sighs, but gestures for her to do as she wishes. "Far be it for me to try to delegate. You're obviously doing just fine on your own."

His wife, love of his life, just snorts. "Come on, Babe, let's get the lights up. Then we can work on the tree while my dad's awake to help you move it if you need him."

From the armchair, Jim narrows his eyes. "That sounds suspiciously like an old man joke, Katherine."

Kate grins, grabbing her meticulously untangled lights and getting to her feet. "Does it? Huh, I must be remembering some other father of mine who 'fell asleep' like clockwork when it came time to deal with the tree every year, leaving me and mom to get the lights on it and wrestle it into position. Or were you just old then, too?"

"It was the weekend after Thanksgiving, and I was tired from hauling everything out of storage."

"Every year?" she asks, looking amused.

"Yes. Every year."

Kate rolls her eyes. "Sure. Well I'll just point out that it's  _not_  the weekend after Thanksgiving this year."

"But I'm still tired," Jim says, dry. "December is a busy month, Katie."

"Just don't spontaneously doze off with my baby in your arms, please."

"Or if you do, make sure you recline first," Rick jumps in, flashing a grin at Jim.

"Don't encourage him."

Starting at the front door and moving around the room, they work as a team. He perches on a ladder and Kate feeds him the light strands from the ground, making sure he won't fall and land on his ass as he attaches them to invisible hooks. Finally, they make it back to the door, but Kate stops him before he can come down from the ladder.

"One more thing to hang," she says, skirting around the stairs to grab a plastic bag from the table. She returns, holding up a familiar green sprig on a string.

"Perfect," Castle murmurs, leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to her upturned lips. His fingers pluck the string from her hand, but instead of moving to hang the mistletoe, he slips an arm around her shoulders and pulls her closer.

"Ew, Dad," Alexis calls, but her disgust is for show. Mostly. Okay, they might be grossing her out a little bit.

Kate's fingers curl in his shirt. "Don't worry," she whispers. "I bought another one we can hang in our room."

He grins. "I love the way you think."

She's still waiting to be cleared for sex (not like there's been time or they've had any energy to  _have_  sex), but there's nothing that says they can't enjoy a little closeness – and some making out – while they wait.

"Lily and I heard that," Alexis says, shaking her head when they glance over at her. Lily's blissfully oblivious to all of it, asleep in her sister's arms.

"Isn't it Jim's turn with Lily?" Rick asks, smirking at Alexis's narrowed eyes. Hah.

"You know, I think it is." Jim grins, standing and meeting Alexis halfway, his arms extended. "Come see me, Lily. Give your sister's arms a little rest."

Rick feels his wife lean into him as they watch her father with the baby. He wakes every day knowing how much richer his life is with Lily in it, but to see the same peace on Jim's face bowls him over.

"Hang the mistletoe, Rick," Kate orders, her voice thick. "And then kiss me before I cry."

He does just that, wrapping her in a tight hug once he's off the ladder. She nods into his shoulder, murmuring her thanks.

"Wanna sneak into the other room and make out with me?"

His wife laughs, light once again. Her head lifts, lips finding his cheek. "Later. Baby'll be awake and looking for dinner soon. And you have a tree to put up."

He exhales. She's right. They'd decided to forgo the live tree this year, not wanting to worry about keeping it watered when it's hard enough to remember to keep themselves fed and watered right now, which means putting up the artificial tree.

"You know, it might go faster with two of us…"

She squeezes him. "Then let's move."

* * *

Later that night, they sit close together on the couch in the sparkling wonderland they've created. His mother and Jim left about an hour ago, citing early mornings as the reason they couldn't stay much later, and Alexis retired to her room upstairs once Lily went down again. He doesn't mind that the house has cleared out; it gives him and Kate a moment to themselves to relax.

"This was fun," Kate says, lifting her hot cocoa to her mouth. "I'm glad we invited my dad."

"Me too. I know he usually goes to his cabin, but I hope maybe he'll be able to come over later in the month, too."

She bites her lip, nodding. "I don't want to push him, though. It's a big step to join this insanity."

Rick trips gentle fingers down her arm. "I know, and I told him that much when you were in our room nursing Lily before we ate."

His wife turns to him, resting her knees against his thigh. "What'd he say to that?"

Castle lowers his chin. "That he'll think about it, maybe come for a little while, if nothing else. He doesn't want to miss her first Christmas, but…"

Kate sighs, leaning her forehead on his arm. "That's better than I thought it'd be. It's not a no, after all. And twice in one year would be progress. Huge progress."

"He'll come," he says, confident that Jim join them for Christmas.

"I hope so."

He squeezes her. Kate squeezes back, dusting a kiss to his neck.

"Thanks for trying," she murmurs.

"Anytime."

She hums, pulling away after a moment. "Hey, I forgot to tell you, I finished my part of the family poem."

"Oh, fantastic. I need to bother Mother about hers tomorrow. Drafts are due very soon. But you, Beckett, you are an overachiever."

She chuckles. "Want to hear it?"

"Of course."

She nods, reaching for the novel she'd placed on the coffee table earlier and removing a sheet of notebook paper. She licks her lips, clearing her throat.

"She may be little, but she is fierce. And our eardrums, her three am cries pierce. Cheery and wonderful, just a little bit silly. The newest Castle, our daughter, Lily."

His hand slips into her hair, lifting her chin and sliding his mouth over hers.

"It's perfect, Kate."

She flushes, coming back for another kiss. "I'm glad. Because I started writing it the day she was born."

* * *

_A/N: Thank you all for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Right Within Your Heart - Chapter Four**

* * *

**December 2017**

"So, hey, Ryan texted me while you were in the shower," Kate says as he putters around the kitchen. "He asked if we were coming with them to see Santa?"

Rick stops, his head halfway in the fridge. He backs out a second later, blinking at his wife.

"Santa?" he asks, making sure he'd heard her.

Kate lifts an eyebrow. "Did you forget that you talked to Kevin? Were you half-asleep or something?"

"With that one in the house, I'm always half-asleep." He points to their daughter, who appears to have fallen asleep herself at Kate's breast.

"Yeah, tell me about it. At least you can have full strength coffee in the mornings while I'm still stuck with half caff. But you didn't answer my question, Rick," she adds, reaching for her mug. "Are we meeting them to see Santa?"

He opens his mouth only to close it again, trying to remember how the conversation with Kevin went. Yeah, he's definitely sleep-deprived. "He just mentioned that he and Jenny were taking the kids soon and threw it out there that we were welcome to come if we wanted to bring Lily."

Kate glances down at the baby, rousing her with the soft brush of her knuckle over Lily's cheek. "Come on, baby, you need to eat." To him, she adds, "I don't know. With the crowds, and as bad as they're saying the flu is this year… what do you think?"

Rick shakes his head. "No, I think she's too little. Even with you breastfeeding, I wouldn't take her out in it if we don't have to."

"Okay," she agrees, holding Lily tighter. "It was nice of Ryan to invite us to tag along, though. Maybe next year we won't have to say no."

Castle tilts his head, considering her words. An idea tickles the back of his mind – it has potential, but…

"What?" Beckett asks, adjusting her shirt and lifting Lily onto her shoulder to burp. "You've got that look, Babe. What're you planning?"

"Nothing yet," he says.

"Yet?" She lifts an eyebrow.

"I was just thinking. Do you remember our case a few years ago with the Santa school?"

"Mhmm," she hums. "I remember."

"What if I hired someone from the school to come?"

"Here?" she asks, a little too quickly to be nonchalant. "You want to invite a stranger dressed as Santa to come here?"

Yeah, she's not on board with that idea. "Well, maybe not our living room, but somewhere less crowded than a mall where the sprout can catch something. We could have them come to the lobby."

He can tell she doesn't like that much, either.

Kate's lips brush their daughter's ear, but the gesture warms him as well. Kate Beckett is everything he thought she'd be as a mother: fierce, protective, warm, and loving beyond reason. The very fact that they're having this conversation speaks to her devotion to Lily.

"What if it wasn't a stranger?" he asks. She blinks, not following him. "I just mean, what if we happened to invite a Santa we know? Then we can do it here, and we can keep the crowd small – just us, Santa, Kevin, Jenny, and the kids. Maybe Mother, Alexis, Lanie, and your dad, too – but only if he's up for it. Everyone Lily's already been around."

"Javi, too," Kate adds. "He'll be hurt if he's left out."

He grins, trying not to say too much. His wife catches on anyway; as always, she's able to read his mind, to know what he's thinking. "Of course. In fact, I had a special job in mind for him. Since it might be a little obvious if I tried to do it myself."

She rubs Lily's back. "Do you think he'll go for it?"

"For the kids? And maybe Knicks tickets and the Ferrari for a week? I have no doubt that he will."

"Mmm. Then I think you better call Uncle Javi and invite him," Beckett murmurs. "And I'll tell Kev that you've got something alternative in mind."

"Perfect. Tell him I'll text him once I know details but try to plan to come over tomorrow. And oh, I'll make sure the camcorder is charged. This is going to be great."

His wife laughs. Turning her head, she presses a kiss to Lily's forehead. "Your daddy is ridiculous and silly. But he's also the best. Ever."

She meets his eyes, the warmth in her gaze enough to make him wish he'd thought of this weeks ago and really been able to make it big.

"And," she adds, this time, speaking to him and not their daughter, "if he happened to want to get a red suit for himself and hang onto it for a few weeks, I wouldn't be opposed."

Rick slips around the counter, cupping the back of her neck and pressing a firm kiss to her mouth. Kate hums, rocking toward him.

"I think that can be arranged."

She grins. "Okay, good. But first?"

"Hmm?" he asks, thumbing the spot below her ear.

"Breakfast?" she asks, bumping her nose against his cheek.

Rick turns, spying the bowl of half-completed waffle batter. Right, he'd been going to the fridge for eggs before this conversation and crazy plan started.

"Oh. Yes, on it. Breakfast, coming right up."

Her laughter fills the room, and he forces himself to go back to cooking.

* * *

"Oh my gosh, this place looks gorgeous," Jenny gushes the moment she and the kids step through the doorway. Nicholas wiggles in her arms, ready to squirm down and explore, but Sarah Grace stands at her side, mouth open and eyes wide with wonder.

"Thanks, Jenny. We finished the other day," Castle says, surveying their handiwork with fresh eyes. It really does look beautiful; every year he and Kate have blended their styles a little more, and each year it looks better than the year before.

"You did an amazing job. It's stunning in here."

He grins. "We try." Holding out his arms for Nicholas, he takes the toddler from Jenny's arms. "And hello to you, too. What's caught your eye?"

Nicholas points to the twinkling lights falling like snowflakes on the windows. Rick nods, rubbing his back. "Lily picked those," he says, allowing his lips to lift at Jenny's quiet laugh. "What about you, SG? What do you see?"

Sarah Grace's arms wrap around his legs. "S'a winter wonderland," she breathes. "My Lily lives here?"

Rick manages to smother his laughter, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head instead.

"She does. Aunt Kate and I do, too, you know."

"S'wike a snow kingdom," Sarah Grace adds, oblivious to his reminder.

He grins. "Well, why don't you and Nicky go explore the kingdom until our special guest gets here."

The girl beams. "Santa! Santa's coming!"

He gasps. "Whaaat? How do you know?"

She giggles, taking her brother's hand as soon as Rick sets him on his feet.

"Mommy telled me," she says with a succinctness that only a preschooler can muster.

He looks back at Jenny and laughs at her nonchalant shrug.

"I had to convince her to leave  _Paw Patrol_  somehow. Keep that in mind, Rick; things have changed since Alexis was little. You do what you have to do."

Sarah Grace giggles, tugging Nicholas away. The boy tries to keep up, moving as fast as his small legs will carry him, only to slam to a stop as the train chugs by on the track.

"How's Kate?" Jenny asks, helping him pick up the kids' discarded coats. He doesn't bother hanging them, simply taking them into the office and draping them over the arm of the nearest chair.

"She's great," he says when he returns. "She's upstairs with Lily right now, getting her fed and changed before Santa and his elf get here."

Jenny nods, looking more than a little amused. She'd jumped at the chance to do this, and he can tell she's already having fun with it.

"Have you heard from them?" he asks. Esposito had been a tough sell… for about five minutes. Then he'd proven how easily he'll cave for Lily and the Ryan kids.

"I got a text as we were getting out of the elevator. They're in the sleigh and leaving the workshop now."

Castle squeezes his hands together, glee widening his smile. "Excellent. Now, can I get you some coffee? Some food? Or both?"

Jenny waves him off. "You don't have to serve me, Rick. I know where everything is. You've already put together all of this; you don't need to be the host, too."

He holds up his hands in surrender. "In that case, please serve yourself anything you'd like. I'll be right back; I'm going to check on my lovely wife."

"I'm here," Kate says, moving gingerly down the stairs. Lily looks out from the crook of her arm, clad in a soft forest green dress and matching socks. His wife smiles, smoothing the skirt down, tweaking Lily's foot. "Hi, Jenny."

"Hi, Kate. Thanks for having us. Coffee?"

Kate smiles. "There's some decaf if you don't mind pouring that for me."

Their friend nods, already pulling a mug from the cabinet and reaching for the other carafe. Rick gives himself a mental pat on the back for brewing both, moving to meet Kate.

"It was mine," she explains once she gets to the bottom of the steps. "The dress. Dad gave it to me when he brought over the decorations the other day. Apparently, I wore it the first time I saw Santa, so… it seemed like a good time to try it on. It's a little big on her."

Rick takes the baby from Kate's arms, brushing a kiss to Lily's brow. "It's perfect."

"Good. And hopefully she won't take one look at Old Saint Nick and lose her mind like I did that time."

He chuckles, cradling Lily close to his chest. "You wouldn't do that, would you, Sprout?"

She does, but it's adorable anyway.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Right Within Your Heart - Chapter Five**

* * *

**December 2018**

As usual, she hears them before she sees them. Her husband is not nearly as sneaky as he likes to believe he is. On a good day, he might manage a minimal amount of stealth, but most of the time now he keeps a running commentary for Lily. Given that their daughter babbles right back, the potential to sneak up on anyone is pretty much nil. The only true unknown now is whether the baby is in her stroller (and likely trying to escape), or in the Snugli on Rick's chest. If the precinct is their only stop, her money is on the carrier, otherwise her husband is bravely enduring an afternoon of whining to have the stroller.

"These are for you, Baker," she hears. "And these are for  _you_ , Sanders."

Her eyes narrow. What are they up to? They better not be handing out bells to serenade her again. The boisterous and off-key precinct-wide rendition of Happy Birthday was  _more_  than enough.

Lily squeaks something that makes Rick laugh. "That's right, Sprout. They are good."

Their chatter grows softer after a second, she assumes as they move away from her office door. Whatever it is they're doing, it seems like they're making the rounds in the bullpen. Probably going from desk to desk and talking to everyone. Her lips lift when she glances out to see smiles on her people's faces as they pass.

So that's what this is about; it's not a surprise for her, after all, it's a visit to spread cheer. And it's working. The heavy atmosphere she'd walked into this morning has lifted to become a bit more bearable. Yeah, Rick and Lily are magic like that. Bright lights on dark days, blanketing warmth on freezing days, heart when it feels a little bit like the world has none.

Ready for some of that magic herself, Kate jumps to her feet, making it to the doorway in just two steps. She looks out at the bullpen, scanning for her husband and her baby, spotting them across the room chatting with LT and Officer Andrews. The stroller has to be around here somewhere, but for the moment, Rick has Lily on his hip and the baby seems perfectly content to grip his jacket and rest her cheek on her father's shoulder. She pops up every few seconds when someone walks by and tickles her leg or her side, but each time she snuggles back down.

Leaning her head on the door frame, Kate finds herself taking it all in, watching the joy they're spreading just by being there. The joy and the… cookies?

Sure enough, upon a second look around the room, she sees a cheerfully tied cellophane bundle on nearly every desk and more than a few cops who are already chomping away on the treats.

Of course they brought cookies. No doubt they're handmade, too, because there's no way Rick would repackage store-bought treats like this. Which means he must have started baking almost as soon as she left the loft this morning.

Okay, maybe he is a little bit sneaky.

Kate drags her teeth over her lip, determined not to make a scene about this – her husband's capacity for thoughtfulness – and just enjoy the fact that he's done something so sweet.

"Hey, Cap. Did you get some cookies?" Hastings calls to her, lifting the bag off her desk for emphasis. "They're delicious."

Beckett laughs, moving away from the door to perch on the edge of the junior detective's work space. Ann grins, offering her one of the treats.

"Thanks, Hastings. I think Chefs Castle and Castle forgot mine," she drawls, taking the cookie. She looks up to see Rick watching her, a question in his eyes. She winks, ducking when Lily perks up again, trying to keep the baby from spotting her so soon.

She's too late; her daughter bellows her name across the bullpen.

"Mama!"

"I'm being summoned," she says, standing once again, popping the cookie into her mouth.

"Better than some of the ways people try to get our attention in this job," Hastings quips, making her laugh.

"Isn't that the truth."

Rick meets her halfway, handing Lily over before their daughter rocks out of his arms and lands on her head.

"Easy there, Little Flower. Don't hurt yourself or Daddy trying to get to me." Kate covers her face in obnoxious, loud smooches, earning peals of belly laughter from her baby. "But I am glad to see you. What brings you and Daddy by today?"

She listens to Lily's babbles, nodding at certain points. After a moment, Lily flops on her shoulder and exhales in contentment. Kate rubs her back, noting with a glance at the clock on the far wall that it's almost nap time.

"Hi, by the way," she adds, grinning up at her husband. He drops a peck on her lips, echoing the greeting against her mouth. "So, did you bring me any cookies, Castle?" she teases. "Because my desk seems awfully empty at the moment."

Rick grins, motioning to the stroller waiting by the conference room. Lily's seat is almost completely taken over by cookie bags. Jeez, they really have been busy.

"Well, as you are the captain, we brought you double, Beckett. And we were going to make you our final, most important, delivery."

Damn right they did.

"Well thanks." She sways with Lily. "You and your elf should probably finish up in here before she falls asleep."

Castle chuckles, brushing his large hand over Lily's hair. "I doubt I'm going to get her back for a while. I'll give out the rest on my own. Except for this one," he stops, jogging over to the stroller and returning with a bundle, holding it out to Lily. "Hey, Sprout, can you give Mommy the cookies we made?"

Lily shoves the bag under Kate's nose almost as soon as her fingers close around it. Beckett grins, taking her treats and touching her lips to Lily's forehead.

"Thank you, baby. Let's go sit in my office and nibble while Daddy takes care of everyone else."

Lily yawns, which is agreement enough for her. Rick rubs the baby's back, turning to retrieve more cookies from the stash as she makes her way back to her office. Her reminder that they're all still at work loses some of its bite as her daughter waves to almost everyone they pass.

Once inside, she gives her desk a quick one-over, checking for anything she needs to finish asap, but more importantly for anything Lily shouldn't see. Satisfied that there's nothing that can't wait for a few minutes, Beckett grabs her phone and surveys that for anything pressing.

"You and Daddy picked a good afternoon to visit us," she says, checking Lily's face as they sit. Her daughter blinks, breaking into a sweet smile.

"Mama."

"Hi, baby. Will you show me what kind of cookies you made?" she asks. Lily doesn't need to know that she's well-aware of what's in the bag. "And hey, even though I bet Daddy gave you a bunch already, I'll let you have a bite of mine, too."

Lily touches the bag, giggling at the noisy crinkle under her fingertips.

"Yeah, you like that noise. I bet this stuff is all over the floor at home because Daddy let you play."

Her daughter laughs again, crinkling the cellophane. Kate laughs too, easing a cookie around her hands and out of the bag. Taking a bite, she watches the baby's attention shift from the container to the treat.

"Yes, you'll get your bite, too." Kate breaks off a small piece of cookie, offering it to her daughter.

Lily takes it, holding it in her fist. Kate motions for her to eat it.

"Like this, Little Flower. The chocolate's going to melt on your hand." She demonstrates, popping a piece of cookie into her mouth. Lily watches her, doing the same a second later.

Beckett hums. "You and Daddy made good cookies. Thank you." She hands Lily another small piece. "Did you help decorate them, too?"

Judging by the stains on her fingertips, Lily played a role in icing the treats, but whether it was as a decorator or a disruption, Kate's not sure.

"Mmm!" Lily beams.

"You're right, they are yummy. And pretty."

"Dow'!" Lily insists, squirming on Kate's lap until her feet touch the floor. "Dow'!"

So much for the nap. At least for the moment, Lily seems to have gotten her second wind, and wants nothing more than to scoot from one side of the couch to the other, using the cushions and Kate's knees for balance. Each time Beckett tries to scoop her up again, Lily backs away, giving her an impish grin that she no doubt inherited from her father.

"Yes, you are very cute."

"Kind of hard to believe that she's already figured out how to use it to her advantage," Rick says, stepping into her office. "She conned you again, huh?"

Kate laughs. "The old about to nap, no just kidding' trick strikes again," she answers, tickling Lily's cheek. "Maybe exploring will tire her out, though. And if not, I'll send her home nice and cranky for you."

Rick snorts, brushing a hand over Lily's head on his way to sit. Their daughter swats his hand away, taking careful steps on her own toward the leather chair in front of her desk.

"Touché," he says, reaching into Kate's bag of cookies.

She slaps his hand away. "Hey, mine. I know you ate all the rejects already."

He laughs but steals a cookie from her anyway. "What are you going to do, Captain? Arrest me?"

Beckett narrows her eyes. "I would, but I left the good cuffs at home."

Whatever utterly inappropriate thing Rick might be about to say gets drowned out by a grunt and Lily's plaintive whine.

Kate turns, finding her attempting to pull herself into the other chair. Lily does it again, only to slip back to the floor. The baby slaps at the hardwood in frustration.

"Would you like help?" Kate asks, leaning over, ready to assist.

"No." Lily pushes her hand away, making another go of it, ignoring Kate's outstretched arm.

Beside her, Rick snickers. "This sounds familiar. What was it your Dad said when she was born? We'd see what he and your mom went through soon enough?"

"Shush." Kate turns back to the baby. "Lily, if you want to get up, I can help you."

Again, Lily says no. Her next attempt is moderately successful; she manages to get her chest on the seat cushion and doesn't seem to notice the hands that appear under her feet to provide a boost.

Kate retreats quickly once she's up, making a show of clapping for her daughter as she gets settled. She hears the soft click of Rick's phone camera and hides a smile.

"Good job," Rick praises.

The baby beams, slapping her palms together. They watch her survey the room from her new vantage point.

Ten seconds later, she slides back down and toddles around Kate's desk. Kate gets to her feet, but hangs back, not wanting to step in unless it looks like Lily needs her.

"Your greenest officer is vying for your job, Beckett."

She laughs, scooping Lily up after her little fingers get too close to the computer for her comfort. The girl whines, but they avoid a full-blown fit with some strategic raspberries on her neck and shoulder, and the wave of her favorite stuffed elephant toy.

"You're not getting this job for a little while, baby, so why don't you come sit with me until I have to go back to work, instead."

Her daughter sighs but doesn't argue further. In fact, Lily's asleep on Kate's chest – no doubt leaving an impressive patch of drool – just a few minutes later.

"Thanks for bringing her," Beckett murmurs, allowing her temple to land against Rick's shoulder. She can't stay like this for too long, but it's nice to take a few minutes to relax. "And for bringing cookies. They're amazing."

He smiles, dropping his hand to squeeze her knee. "Anytime. Of course, I see where seeing  _me_  falls on your list of priorities, but I'll try not to be too offended."

"Feel free to bring you more often," she orders, lifting her head and finding his cheek with her lips. "It's been the best part of my day. And not just because you've managed to get me away from my paperwork for a little while."

He smiles, turning his head to rest his forehead on hers. "Then my work here is done."

* * *

_A/N: Once again, thank you. I hope you enjoyed this chapter._


	6. Chapter 6

**Right Within Your Heart - Chapter Six**

* * *

**December 2018**

"Okay, Little Flower, it's you and me today."

Despite running on very little sleep – as evidenced by how she'd fought the coat she now wears – Lily looks amenable to the idea, going placidly into the stroller. Her fingers close around the blanket Kate drapes over her legs, but she doesn't yank it aside. Score one for mom.

"We're going to do a little shopping, and then we'll have a treat. We can see what time it is after that, and then maybe we'll do more shopping," Kate continues, rubbing a hand over the baby's belly. "Or we'll go find somewhere quiet and have a little rest."

She's not expecting to get much Christmas shopping done, but spending her day off with Lily is the important thing. If nothing else, they'll go to one store and look around, and then go to a coffee shop or a quiet bookstore and simply enjoy the time together while Rick's doing some writing.

"Got everything?" Castle asks over the rim of his coffee mug. He's moping a little bit about having to stay home, but he's the one with an impending deadline. And besides, they can't buy for him with him right there.

"Mhmm." She checks her pockets anyway before taking his coffee from his hand and settling it on the table, giving his robe a tug to get him closer. "Get some work done, Babe. We'll see you later."

He grumbles an agreement, accepting the kiss she presses to his mouth.

"Do you want me to tell the boys to call you if they catch anything interesting?" she asks, rubbing his hip.

"No," he sighs. "No, you're right: I need to work. Besides, it's more fun working cases with you there."

Kate smiles, sliding her hand from his hip down to the curve of his ass. "Thank you for your dedication to annoying me."

He grins. "You love it. Okay, have fun today. Try not to get into any fights over a Play and Learn toy."

She laughs, dusting another kiss to his mouth. "No promises, you know me."

"Well, make sure you kick their asses if you have to."

Kate grins, letting him go so he can kneel in front of the stroller and kiss Lily goodbye too.

"Have fun with Mommy. Keep her in line, Sprout."

Lily squeaks, reaching out a hand to him. "Bye-bye!"

"Bye, baby." Rick presses a kiss to the center of her palm, getting to his feet again.

Kate steps forward, rubbing his chest. "See you later."

He nods, retreating to grab his coffee. As she steers the baby out of the loft, she hears him say he'll start working for real after more coffee.

"Oh, Lily, your daddy is silly," she murmurs, earning her daughter's babbled agreement. "That's right. And we're going to buy his present today. What should we get him?"

She's already ordered a few things, but they still need to get Rick something from Lily, as well as a larger gift from her. Small novelty items from ThinkGeek aren't going to cut it. Oh, Rick will love them, but he deserves so much more than that.

"We could get him a new robe and slippers," she suggests, listening for responses from Lily. "Yeah, you're right; the one he was wearing today is okay. Maybe a nice new coat instead? But he does have a lot of coats already. We might just have to decide once we get there, Little Flower."

Her daughter squeaks. Kate reaches over, tickling her neck.

"We'll figure it out."

Lily babbles a hello to Eduardo as Kate pushes the stroller off the elevator, making the doorman smile. Kate's lips lift too; she's such a happy little thing most of the time, brightening the room around her.

"Heading out, Miss Castle?" Eduardo asks, leaning down to offer his hand to Lily. The baby waves.

"We're going to attempt a shopping day," Beckett says after Eduardo has straightened. "Someone," she points to herself, "is behind on her Christmas shopping. Wish us luck out there."

Eduardo chuckles, pulling the door open for them. "I hate to say it, but you're going to need it today."

Kate grins. This is why she likes the man; his sense of humor never disappoints. "Thanks."

* * *

The first two stores are a bust; they've been picked over for anything Rick might like, and are so crowded, she nearly hits half a dozen people with the stroller just trying to look around. The third store yields slightly better results, but it's like pulling teeth to get the few things they find. She decides to give up after a fourth store is worthless. Lily's cranky, sick of the crowd and being cooped up in the stroller, and Kate's not much better off herself.

They settle in a café she remembers going to with her mom on shopping days. It's just far enough from the stores to have a few customers, but not be slammed with people. The guy behind the counter waves to Lily and offers Kate the code to the bathroom once he's taken her order.

"Second door on the left has the changing table," he adds. Kate offers him a grateful look.

"Let's get you changed, Little Flower. I bet that'll make you feel a little better."

Lily is far happier once she's out of the stroller and in a dry diaper. Of course, once she has a taste of freedom, she refuses to go back to confinement to leave the bathroom, instead taking Kate's hand and "helping" her push the stroller back to the plush seats at the back corner of the coffee shop.

"You know you have to ride again eventually," Kate teases her, tickling her cheek. "But I'll allow it for now since it's not too crowded in here."

Lily pats her hand in a gesture that somehow feels completely patronizing coming from a 13-month-old.

"Yeah, yeah. You wanna help me get our order?"

Lily's fingers lock sure around the paper bag with their pastries, and Kate smothers a smile at the serious furrow of her brow. Kate brushes her hair with gentle fingers before taking their drinks – a coffee for her and milk for Lily.

"Okay, lead the way."

The process takes about double the time it should, but the look of accomplishment on Lily's face is enough to make it worthwhile.

"Such a big girl," she praises, wiping Lily's chin with a napkin. Lily grins, pushing her little face into her hand, setting off a delicate flutter in Kate's belly. This kid has ruined her in perfect, completely unexpected ways.

"I love you too, baby," she says, kissing Lily's forehead and swinging her onto the chair beside hers. "Let's have our snack, okay?"

The baby lasts about five minutes in her own chair before she tries to stand in the center of the cushion. Kate slides her coffee onto the table, reaching out to brace Lily's chest.

"Whoa, whoa, hey. You're gonna fall."

Lily bounces, looking entirely too proud of herself.

"Yes, I see you jumping. It might be fun now, but you're not going to like losing your balance."

Lily giggles, offering Kate her cup. It's almost empty, and Kate makes a show of pretending to drink the rest.

" _Yum_ ," she gushes, feigning dismay when Lily snatches it back. "But I was drinking that!"

"No." Lily pops the spout back into her mouth, staring Kate down. Kate bites down on a snicker.

Beckett lifts her over the arm of the chair, sweeping Lily's feet out from under her to get her to sit. "Come here, you."

She waits until she gets the baby settled before grabbing her coffee again. "So here's what I'm thinking," she starts, watching Lily's eyes grow heavy. Her daughter likely won't nap for long, but it's better than her being overtired and miserable. "We say screw it to more shopping, stay here for a while, and then call Daddy and see if he wants to meet us at the park. We can play on the swings for a little while and then look at the lights on our way home."

She brushes Lily's cheek. "How does that sound?"

Her daughter exhales, turning into Kate's chest.

"Yeah, I like this plan, too. We'll try another day to find your dad's present; we have time."

Lily 'ya's softly, flexing her fingers against Kate's sweater. Kate whispers it right back, dusting her lips to her hairline, allowing her daughter's strong, steady heartbeat and the soothing scent of coffee to banish the last of her tension.

She finishes her drink just a few minutes after Lily dozes off but doesn't make a move to throw the cup away. She might venture up in a few minutes for a refill, but for now she's content to sit and hold Lily. Her head drops back a couple of times, but each time she manages to rouse herself; falling asleep along with Lily would just be embarrassing.

Her phone buzzes a few times, notifications for non-pressing things; emails from retailers she hasn't bought from in two years, trying to sell her the quote-unquote perfect gift, reminders about meetings she's not required to attend. The only alert she bothers paying attention to is from Rick, asking her thoughts about dinner.

He agrees within seconds to the idea of meeting them in a little while and grabbing something on the way back from the park, but as she sits with their daughter snuggled against her breast, she wants him there too.

_Meet us here?_  she texts, waiting until he says he's on his way to put her phone aside.

Even with the traffic and the afternoon rush, it doesn't take him long to get there, and the next time her eyes lift from watching Lily sleep, she finds her husband smiling down at her, his face awash with adoration, two cups of coffee in his hands.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for reading!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Right Within Your Heart - Chapter Seven**

* * *

**December 2019**

"Okay, so her hat is in her bag, along with her blanket and some gloves if she looks like her fingers are getting cold. She won't want to put them on, but you can usually wrestle her into them if you need to."

Jim nods, pressing his lips together to keep from laughing at his daughter. Katie seems to have forgotten that he has a little bit of experience with this kind of thing.

"I put a snack in there, too, just in case she gets fussy. But feel free to feed her if you want; she only picked at her food this morning. And just call if you need anything, or if you-"

This time, Jim does stop her. "Sweetheart. We'll be fine."

Kate sighs, running a hand through her hair. "I know, I'm sorry. I'm just-"

"Stressed out," he finishes for her, rubbing her arms. "And that is why I'm taking my perfect angel of a granddaughter and we're going to the park to run around and generally be out of your hair for a few hours."

She exhales, nodding.

"Set up for your party, Katie. Or don't – take the afternoon to sit in silence and read a book."

His daughter laughs, giving her head a regretful shake. "No, we have to set up. The food's being delivered in a little while and there's no place to put it right now. Not to mention, the toys everywhere will make it interesting for people to walk around, let alone sit down and enjoy themselves."

Jim squeezes her arms. He understands her stress; this is the first year in a long time that Rick has hosted a Christmas party for his publishing contacts, which means it's likely the first year Katie has hosted it with him. Throw in the fact that they've invited a few of the city's VIPs, including a handful of Katie's own colleagues, and he definitely understands his daughter's trepidation.

"Just take a deep breath, sweetheart. You'll be fine. And if you want me to take Lily for the night, that's more than okay with me."

His daughter smiles. "Thanks, Dad. Alexis volunteered to take her this time, but we'll make sure she knows you're on standby in case she rethinks having her two-year-old sister for the whole night."

He chuckles, nodding. "Tell her she's welcome to come to my place if she needs back-up."

"I will, but you'll probably get the chance to tell her yourself; she's coming over to get Lil later."

"Okay. I don't want her to think I'm trying to steal her sister time, though."

Katie's smile turns sly. "She won't. She'll probably be grateful once she sees what kind of mood Lily's been in lately."

"I notice you're choosing now to tell me this piece of information, Katie," he drawls, turning to spy Rick leading the whirlwind herself down the stairs. Lily takes each one slowly – at Rick's insistence if the pull of her hand is any indication – her face solemn, concentrated.

Kate snickers, patting his shoulder. "Good luck with that, Grandpa."

"I do it," the toddler insists. "Daddy, I do it."

"Yes," Rick agrees, ever indulgent. "You're doing it, Sprout. I'm just making sure you're not going to spend the afternoon in the ER with me and Mommy instead of going with Grandpa to have fun."

Lily's head lifts. "My gwampa?"

"Were you planning on going with someone else?" Rick asks, tickling her cheek. Lily squeals, twisting on the riser before resuming her progress.

Jim turns to his daughter. "When she's sixteen and you're complaining to me that she never answers with anything but sarcasm, I'll remind you of this moment."

Katie snorts. "Oh, Dad. It won't have to be  _this_  moment. I'm sure there'll be plenty of others."

"Gwampa!" Little feet in rubber soled shoes slap against the hardwood floor as lily hits the bottom step and runs to him.

"There she is," Jim says, kneeling to catch his granddaughter. "I missed you, Lily bean," he adds, swinging her up. Her giggles bounce around the room, bringing smiles to everyone's faces. "Are you ready to put your coat on and come with me? I have a treat for you."

"You're embracing this 'spoil her, make us the bad guys' thing a little too hard," Kate says, moving to grab Lily's coat off the arm of the couch. At the last second, she veers to grab the hat out of Lily's bag, too.

He chuckles, kissing Lily's face, helping Katie thread her arms into her coat. Lily heaves a sigh, but doesn't argue too greatly.

"Hat or hood?" Kate asks, making it clear there's no room for further negotiation. Ah, he remembers these days.

"No."

"Hat it is," Katie says, slipping a soft teal crocheted hat over Lily's dark hair, making sure it covers the little girl's ears. "You don't want to be cold, Little Flower. You won't have nearly as much fun with Grandpa if you're freezing."

Jim presses his lips together, hiding his amusement at Lily's pout; she's so much like Katie, it's hysterical. "Mommy's right, little one. And we want you to have fun while you're playing on the big slide…"

She twists, staring him down to make sure he's not putting her on. Jim nods. "That's right, the big slide. Now, are you ready?"

"Ya!"

Jim grins. "Okay, say bye bye to Daddy and Mommy, then we'll go."

He puts her back on her feet, watching her launch herself at Rick's legs. Rick laughs, smacking a kiss on her nose.

"Have fun, Sprout. We'll see you in a little while."

"Mwah!" Lily kisses back, skirting away to hug Katie's legs as well. "Mwah, Mama!"

Katie returns her kiss, brushing her hands over Lily's hat. "Mwah, baby. Have fun and  _listen_  to Grandpa," she stresses, lifting Lily's chin to look into her eyes.

"Ya," Lily agrees. She bounces away from Katie a second later, latching onto Jim's hand.

"Well, I think we're ready then," he says, taking her bag from Kate's outstretched hand. "See you in a little while."

Lily chatters nonstop on the way to the park, regaling him with tales of her days. At least he assumes that's what she's saying; he gets the gist when he needs to, but some of it is lost in toddler translation. Either way, she's happy as a clam when they step onto the playground, ripping her hand out of his and running as fast as her legs will carry her toward the fort – and the infamous big slide.

Well, she's certainly not wasting any time.

Jim follows her, careful not to hover as she explores, lest he end up on the receiving end of a glare she'd inherited from her mother – her grandmother, really – but close enough should she need him.

Which she does. She makes it as far as climbing up to the tall part of the fort before turning around and holding out her arms to him. Jim takes only a moment to look around for witnesses before hauling himself up too.

"Gwampa go!" Lily insists, grabbing his hands as soon as he gets close.

"I suppose I am," he muses, allowing her to tug him closer to the behemoth she's been eyeing for weeks. He sits at her insistence, holds out his arms to her. "Come with me?"

"No."

She's all too happy to push his shoulders until he's moving down the yellow plastic, leaving her behind.

The second time he goes down the slide, she's in his lap, hanging onto his arm for dear life. Three trips later, she leaves him waiting at the bottom, determined to make it down on her own, as long as he's waiting to catch her.

She does. Over and over, and over again, until the swings catch her eye.

They're both a little cold by the time they leave the park, but still in good spirits. It's been a long time since he's enjoyed himself like this, and he's not ready to take her home and go back to seeing the world through grown up eyes just yet.

Lily lights up again upon stepping into the coffee shop just a block or two from the park gates, turning to him with hope written all over her face.

"Yes, you can have hot chocolate and a cupcake."

"Cu'cake!" she cheers, clapping her hands. "Fank you."

Jim chuckles. Maybe Katie's right: he does spoil Lily a little. But who is he to argue with those eyes?

"You're welcome, Lily." He picks her up, accepting the kiss she presses to his cheek. "Now, would you like to order when it's our turn?"

It takes a little while to get through the line, but Lily's so proud of herself when they make it up to the counter and she asks for her favorite thing in the world: chocolate.

* * *

Lily's nearly asleep on his shoulder when he steps off the elevator at Katie and Rick's, her weight comforting and sweet despite the number of blocks he'd walked with her in his arms. They'd made it about halfway home before she'd stopped in the middle of a crowd of Christmas shoppers and held up her arms, refusing to budge until he'd lifted her up. She really must be tired, because she doesn't stir when Katie swings the door open.

Jim eyes his daughter's mussed hair and lounge clothes but doesn't comment.

"Hey," she greets, looking far more relaxed than she had when they left, despite her rumpled appearance and the toys which look like they haven't moved at all. "Good day?"

"Very good day," he confirms, turning so she can see her daughter's face. "I think she's out."

"She is," Kate confirms, but she makes no move to take the girl from him. "She's also got a little frosting on her cheek."

Well, she wasn't the youngest detective in NYPD history for nothing. He smothers a grin.

"We had treats," he says simply. "How was your afternoon?"

Though she tries to hide it with the dip of her head, Katie flushes.

"It was good, relaxing. We… did some reading before we started cleaning." Her eyes cut to her husband, who – upon even a quick study – looks even more disheveled than Kate.

Reading, Jim's ass.

"Well, that's good. Why don't I go put her down and then I'll help you straighten things up?"

"Dad, you don't have to-"

"That would be great, Jim," Rick interrupts, leaving his pile of toys on the couch to join them in the entry way. His hand slips around Kate's waist, rubbing her side quickly. "Thank you."

Jim smiles, covering a laugh with a quiet cough on his way up the stairs.

Yes, he remembers these days. Quite fondly, in fact.


	8. Chapter 8

**Right Within Your Heart - Chapter Eight**

* * *

**December 2019**

Rick drags the broom around the base of the Christmas tree, careful to check for anything shiny and sharp that remains. He'll, yeah, he'll grab the vacuum once he's done with this; just to be sure that nobody'll get a surprise in two days as they're walking around barefoot.

"Here," Kate murmurs, stopping him with a hand on his back. "I'll finish this, you check on her." She tilts her head in Lily's direction, where their daughter sits in the armchair whimpering still.

He nods, surrendering the broom to her without argument.

As soon as she'd heard the commotion, Kate had sprung into action, managing the crisis by swooping in and lifting a startled Lily out of a pile of wreckage, plopping her down in the chair with a stern order to stay there while they picked up. Lily had started to cry seconds after that, throwing her head back in her anguish, but she's since calmed down for the most part. Rick's not sure that Kate's feeling better yet, though.

"Hey, SpiderLily," he greets, rounding the couch and squatting in front of his daughter's time out chair. She sniffs, looking at him with sad, wet eyes. "Let's talk. Does anything hurt?"

She shakes her head, reaching for him anyway. Rick nods, gathering her up and swinging his body into the space she'd vacated.

"Let's check you out anyway, okay?"

"'Tay," she sniffs into his shirt. Rick presses his lips to her hair, slipping his hands over her head to check for bumps or sore spots. He moves to her back and arms when he finds nothing, tickling her palms to get her to laugh. She does, burying her face in his chest immediately afterward.

"You scared us, Sprout," he tells her, feeling her knobby knees and ankles. "You can't climb like that. The Christmas tree isn't like a tree in the ground or part of the playground that you can play on."

"I see my angah, Daddy."

Rick looks up, checking her face. "You wanted to see the angel?"

"Ya. S'mine."

"Sweetie, I know that you like the angle, but she needs to stay at the top of the tree. And you need to stay on the ground."

He tickles behind her knee, checking the soles of her feet to be sure there's no glass embedded in her skin from when she and the tree hit the floor. Satisfied that she's unscathed, save for some light scratches on her arms from the artificial tree branches, he presses a kiss to the center of her foot.

"You could have hurt yourself, Lily. And that would make us so sad. So no more climbing the Christmas tree, right?"

"Ya."

"Good girl," he murmurs, kissing her forehead.

"Mama mad," Lily says, sounding so sorrowful still, he can't help but pull her closer. "I bad."

He shakes his head, though, looking to his wife. She's still standing stiffly by the tree, but the frustration on her face has been replaced by a look of horror he doesn't quite understand. "No baby, she's not mad. She just got scared when she saw you riding the Christmas tree like a bull."

Rick stands with Lily in his arms, rubbing a comforting hand over her back. He steps around the furniture, presenting the baby to Kate.

His wife takes Lily without hesitating, pressing her lips to the girl's hair.

"I sowwy."

Kate's eyes slip shut, her forehead dropping to Lily's. "I'm sorry, too, baby. You scared me. Did you hurt yourself?"

"No." Lily burrows close anyway, hugging Kate's neck. Rick reaches out, rubbing her back before wrapping his arms around his wife as well. Kate's head lands on his shoulder, seeking comfort from him exactly the way Lily had curled into her.

"Everybody's okay," he soothes. "The tree lives to stand another day, SpiderLily has promised not to scale the Christmas decorations anymore." And they'll figure out what to do about the ornaments that got broken. If the important ones can be fixed, he'll do that, but if not, he'll start looking for replacements.

Kate nods, holding Lily tighter.

"No more climbing," she asks, kissing Lily's ear when the girl nods. "Thank you, baby."

They stand together for a little while longer, calming each other with warm hugs and gentle words. Eventually Lily's head drops to Kate's shoulder, and when Rick checks her face, he finds she's dozed off.

"She tired herself out," he says, kissing Kate's forehead. "You look tired, too."

"I am tired. That whole thing just," she sighs, "I hate that I snapped at her like that."

"Hey, no. You put her in time out after she tried to scale the Christmas tree to get to the angel and toppled it instead."

Kate shakes her head. "No, I know. But I… I didn't check her out, Castle. She could've been hurt and I just-"

Rick cups her cheek. "And if she had been, if she'd been crying or bleeding, you would've done things differently. But she wasn't; she didn't even start to get upset until she realized she was in trouble. You got her away from broken glass and kept her out of the way for the clean-up. She's been into everything today, and she knows she shouldn't have been. So don't beat yourself up over it."

His wife sighs, nodding.

"Why don't you take her into our room and the two of you can nap?" he suggests.

"I should help you finish," she says in protest. Rick shakes his head.

"I've got this. Go rest, cuddle her. I think she probably scared herself as much as she scared us."

Kate turns her head, kissing Lily's hair. "She's two and she climbed the Christmas tree, Rick. Because she wanted to see the angel at the top."

"We're doomed," he agrees. "But it'll be fun going prematurely gray with you."

That earns him a laugh. "Okay, I'm going to leave you to this and rest with her."

"Good." He thumbs her cheek, stealing a kiss. Kate presses back, rubbing her nose against his.

"Thanks, Babe."

"Anytime."

Once they're gone, he runs the vacuum to get the last of the glass before locating the epoxy glue and turning to the pieces Kate had placed on the counter. Only a few of them are truly special, so he focuses on seeing what he can do for those. He manages to fix two of Kate's mom's ornaments, and one of Alexis's favorites from when she was little is repairable as well. Two of the others – including one of his favorites from when he started working with Beckett – might be okay, depending on how well the glue sets in the cracks. He tosses two others that are just shattered beyond repair, but not before taking pictures of them to use in his search for replacements.

Satisfied with his efforts, Rick moves to his bedroom and kicks off his shoes, joining Kate and Lily in what little space is left in his bed.

"I have an idea," Kate murmurs once he's settled, her voice drowsy. Rick hums in acknowledgement, rolling onto his side to face her, meeting her eyes over Lily's head.

"What is it?" he asks.

Kate reaches for his hand, playing with his fingers as she gathers her thoughts. "She climbed the tree to get to the angel because she wanted it to be hers. So maybe we should get her a tree of her own. We can put it in her room and let her decorate it the way she wants – ornaments, lights, everything. Then it really will be hers."

Leaning over, he kisses his wife's knuckles. "I think that's perfect."

Kate smiles. "Okay. I'll grab a tree tomorrow on my way home from work."

"I'll bring more ornaments out of the storage room," he says, squeezing her hand. "We can let her pick out what she likes from there."

"That'll be good. We can also replace the ones that hit the deck today."

He nods, squeezing her fingers again. "I did what I could for a few of them. They're out there drying now."

Kate nods. "Thanks. Maybe we should get her a few new ornaments, too. I can grab them when I pick up the tree."

"Why wait until tomorrow?" he asks. "We can go today after she wakes up. It won't take too long, and that way she'll have it when she goes to bed tonight and hopefully tomorrow will be better in the mischief department."

His wife's lips lift, her eyes soft with affection. "Sure. We'll go after she wakes up."

The look on Lily's face a few hours later as they plug in her newly decorated silver tinsel tree is totally worth the hassle of bundling her (and themselves) up and venturing out into the madness. It's made even better when she touches the angel that's so like the one she tried so hard to get from the top of the other tree.

"S'mine."

Rick shares an amused look with his wife. "Yeah, Sprout, it's yours. But no climbing for this one, kay?"

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for reading!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Right Within Your Heart - Chapter Nine**

* * *

**December 2020**

"Mommy, come pway!"

Kate shifts on the couch, holding out a hand to beckon Lily over. Her daughter bounds to her, holding Wonder Woman's sword in one hand and Captain America's shield in the other.

"What're you playing?" she asks, rubbing Lily's side.

"Pwincess! Wanna play too?"

Kate smiles. "I'd love to, Little Flower, but I can't run around and jump with you right now. I can watch you, though."

Lily pouts, just as she's pouted every day for the last week and a half when Kate has had to say no. Beckett sighs, understanding her frustration. Bed rest sucks, and she's never been known for being a particularly good patient, but there's no way she's going to go against her doctor this time. There's too much at stake.

"I know, baby," she murmurs, taking the sword from Lily's hand and pressing a kiss to the center of her palm. "I wish I could, but do you remember before Thanksgiving when your tummy wasn't feeling well, and you needed to rest instead of running around so you would feel better?"

Lily nods. Kate nods, too, continuing, "That's what I have to do for a little while, honey. I need to rest so I can feel better, too."

"Oh." Lily looks to her stomach. "'Cause of my babies?"

Kate stares; they haven't told anyone about that part, especially not Lily, who's infamous for not being able to keep secrets. How on earth does she know that?

Lily doesn't resist when Kate reaches out and eases the shield out of her hand, pulling her onto the couch with her. Kate uses the time it takes to find a spot they're both comfortable with to gather her thoughts, brushing a hand over Lily's hair once they're settled.

"What makes you say that?" she asks.

The girl plays with the chenille throw Kate had draped over them to keep the chill away, lifting a shoulder. "I wistened."

Beckett nods. "You listened? When Daddy and I were talking?"

Lily nods, looking up at Kate with wide eyes. Kate returns the nod, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Well, it was supposed to be a secret," she says, keeping her voice light so her daughter doesn't think she's in trouble for knowing.

"Why?"

Looking around the room, Kate's eyes settle on the Christmas tree, standing proudly in the corner by the bookshelf (its new home given Lily's climbing stunt last year). She tilts her head, choosing her words carefully. There's no easy way to explain the concept of high-risk pregnancy to a three-year-old, or that their caution is due to a miscarriage earlier in the year and a couple of scares already in the nearly sixteen weeks of this pregnancy.

"Because Daddy and I wanted to tell everybody that we're having two babies in a special way. Because it's Christmas," she says after a moment.

It's not entirely a lie. Seven wrapped gifts are already tucked under its branches, one for each person they'd planned to tell at their family Christmas dinner, if they have it this year. Given that she's confined to the couch again due to her blood pressure, they're not even sure they'll be having that dinner. She goes back to the doctor in two days to find out if she's off house arrest.

"Even me?"

Kate taps her nose. "Even you, Little Flower. Especially you. You're the big sister, you deserve to know in the most special way."

The girl giggles, squirming closer. Kate wraps her up tighter, brushing a soft hand over her hair. "But you're right, I do have to rest because of the babies."

"My babies," Lily says, her tone leaving no room for arguments.

Kate smiles into her hair. "Your babies, yes. And I know it's hard, because you want me to be able to play like always – I do too – but is it okay if we find something else that I can do with you for now? And you can take Daddy on a princess quest later?"

Her daughter considers the bargain, giving a slow nod after a moment.

"Kay, Mommy."

"Okay," she repeats, cupping Lily's cheek. "Thank you for being so patient the last few days. I love you."

Lily beams, smacking a kiss to her lips. "Luff you, Mama."

Kate grins, rubbing her back. "So, what should we do instead? Should we sleep?"

Her girl giggles, squirming away. "No!"

She pretends to think. "Okay, we won't nap this time. Should we watch a movie?"

Lily shakes her head, though it's less emphatic than the idea of a nap. That may be their next activity. They can watch a Christmas movie and coax Rick out of his office. "Le's cowor!" she announces.

"That sounds like a great idea. I love coloring with you," Kate says, releasing her to the floor and easing herself upright. Lily grins over her shoulder, scampering into the office to retrieve her coloring supplies. Kate hears the thump of the cabinet door and the rumble of Rick's questions.

"Coworin' wif Mommy, Daddy. Gotta go now!"

Kate purses her lips, muting her chuckle.

"Your sister is something," she murmurs once the urge to laugh at her child mostly passes, brushing her fingers over the swell of her stomach. She'd started to show sooner than last time – not surprising, her doctor had said, given that it's not her first pregnancy, and that she's carrying twins – but even with the evidence in front of her, it still feels a little unreal.

With Lily she'd been terrified, but excited, about what lay ahead. This entire pregnancy she's terrified by what might not happen, what they might not get to have. It's why they've waited so long to make an official announcement, even though it's probably the worst kept secret in the city by now.

"I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you both get to meet her," she swears to her belly, rubbing a slow circle over her sweater. "Even if it means living on this couch until you're born. But I hope it doesn't come to that, to be honest with you."

She looks up at the clatter and crash of a too-full box of colored pencils hitting the floor and rolling everywhere.

"Shit," Lily mutters, staring down at the mess.

Kate's hand flies to her mouth, but the bark of laughter escapes anyway. She should chastise her daughter, ask Lily where she'd even heard that word – though if she's honest with herself, she knows the answer already – but it's just so damn funny, all she can do is laugh.

She sucks in a breath, only to dissolve into giggles again at the look on Lily's face as she starts to pick up the pencils.

"Here, baby, let me help you," she manages, standing slowly. Her muscles rejoice at the movement, the change in position, and she smooths her sweatshirt down over her hips, making her way to Lily.

Her daughter shakes her head, tossing handfuls of pencils back into the box. "I gots it, Mommy."

Kate brushes Lily's hair away from her face. It's getting so long, but Lily won't let them take her to get it cut, instead asking to keep it like Kate's for now. "I'll help anyway. Since you were rushing back because of me."

Lily nods, crawling across the carpet to retrieve another bunch of wayward colored pencils. Together they take care of the rest and Kate holds onto the box for her daughter once they both get to their feet. Lily grabs the coloring pages she'd picked out, trotting back to the couch.

Kate follows her, shaking her head in amusement. They settle together, using hardcover books from the coffee table as their coloring surfaces. As they work, Lily makes sure to point out how well she's coloring in the lines (mostly), even offering to help Kate when she runs over in a couple places.

"Oh, thank you," Beckett says, wrapping an arm around her daughter, keeping her close. "You're getting so good at this, Lily. Thanks for teaching me."

Lily exhales, knocking her temple against Kate's shoulder. "Fanks, Mommy."

Kate presses a kiss to her forehead. "Are we keeping these pictures, or are we giving them to someone else?"

Lil taps her lips with her pink pencil. "Umm, givin' 'em."

She nods, reaching for a different color. "Who are we giving them to?"

"Gwam." Lily points to the one they're working on together. "And Gwampa," she adds, pointing to her original masterpiece.

"Perfect choices."

"An' den Wexi and Daddy, an' all my people."

Kate nods, allowing a tiny laugh to escape. She looks at the stack of pages. They have a lot of coloring ahead of them if they're doing a picture for everyone Lily considers to be one of her people. "All your people, huh?"

"Uh huh."

" _All_  of them? That's a lot."

Lily giggles, bumping her head against Kate's sternum. " _Yesss_."

"Well we better get working," Kate says, blowing a noisy raspberry on her daughter's neck. "if we're coloring for  _all_  of your people. Where'd you learn that anyway?" she asks, curious whether it's something she picked up from TV or in person.

"Gwam." Lily giggles.

That sounds right. Kate rubs her side. "And what about the other word you said before? When you dropped the pencils. Where'd you hear that?"

Her daughter twists in her loose embrace, patting her chest. "You, Mommy!"

Although he never emerges from the office to confirm it, Kate can swear she hears her husband snickering. Yeah, he better wait until Lily picks up some of his video game trash talk; they'll see who's laughing then.

Okay, it'll probably be both of them, honestly, because despite it being wildly inappropriate, it is  _really_  freaking funny.

Kate kisses her daughter's hair, nuzzling her gently. "Just don't say that when you're at school, okay? We can't have you getting kicked out of preschool for having a potty mouth."

"Daddy said dat too," Lily mumbles, heaving a sigh and going back to her coloring, leaving Kate blinking in surprise.

She hears Rick laughing in the office again.

Exactly  _how_  often is her child cursing?

* * *

_A/N: Thank you!_


	10. Chapter 10

**Right Within Your Heart - Chapter Ten**

* * *

**December 2020**

She's been in the loft for over an hour before she manages to say more than about fifteen words to Kate. It's not an intentional snub, of course, but as soon as she set foot in her childhood home, Lily jumped on her and tugged her away from Beckett and the door, refusing to let go. Since then, she's heard all about Lily's class at school, a crazy trip to the big tree with Gram, and Daddy's puffer fish face.

She's also played a few dozen rounds of I-Spy, voiced Barbie for a little while, and built an impressive train that both starts and ends at the Christmas tree tucked under the window in Lily's room.

After a while, though, Lily flops back, rubbing her stomach. "Wexi, I'm hungwy."

"You are? How hungry?"

"So hungwy."

Alexis gasps, leaning over and blowing a raspberry on her sister's belly. "Oh my gosh, Lily. Your tummy's so empty! I can feel how empty it is. We better make sure we fix that."

Lily cackles, rolling into Alexis. "Ya! Feed meee."

Tickling said empty belly, Alexis laughs. "Feed you? I guess that's how we'll fix that. What should we eat?"

" _Cookies_!" Lily insists. Alexis snorts. Of course she wants cookies; her sister has their father's sweet tooth through and through.

"Well, since it's just a little after lunch, why don't we have something  _with_  our cookies? Maybe a sandwich?"

"Um, no fank you. Just da cookies is good."

Alexis laughs again, standing and taking her sister's hands. She lifts Lily off the floor, but doesn't put her down just yet, instead letting her swing. Lily cackles again, kicking her legs.

"Wexi!"

"Okay, no sandwiches. Maybe some chicken fingers instead."

"Dey're aw gone!"

"They  _are_?" she asks, not sure whether she should be taking the three-year-old's word when said child is hoping for a cookie lunch.

Lil nods, though. "Mommy an' me eated 'em yesserday."

"Oh, I see," she says. "Well, then we'll have to see what we have instead. And maybe we should send Daddy to the grocery store on his way home."

"Ya," Lily agrees, happy to go with it as Alexis swings her out of her room.

They traipse downstairs together, stopping when they near the bottom of the steps to peer at the couch.

"Mommy's sleeping," Lily whispers, looking up at Alexis.

Alexis smiles down at her. "That's okay, we'll be extra quiet, so we don't wake her."

Lily nods, padding over to the couch anyway. Alexis winces, hoping her sister isn't about to pounce on Kate or "trick" her into waking up, but the girl just kisses the center of Kate's forehead.

She runs back to Alexis, grabbing her hand. "We ca' make some for Mommy too."

"I think that's a great idea, Lil," Alexis praises. "And it's nice of you to think of her."

Her sister grins, pulling her into the kitchen and moving to the pantry. They study the contents together, but Lily vetoes everything she suggests.

"I guess we'll look in the fridge, then," Alexis says, giving Lily's hair a gentle tug. Her sister giggles, twisting away.

"No, I want dat!" Lily points to a familiar blue box on the far shelf. Alexis grins, leaning over to bump her head against Lily's.

"Good eye. We're definitely making that."

She'll sneak a few pieces of fruit or something onto the menu, but there's nothing like a little comfort food on a cold December day. Exactly like she and her dad used to have.

"Mmm, hey."

They both jump, turning to face the source of the greeting. Kate waves, running her hand over her hair, tugging her messy bun loose.

"Hey, Kate. Nice nap?"

She nods, reaching into the fridge for a bottle of water, taking a few slow sips before speaking, "Didn't mean to sleep so long, though. Sorry about that."

Alexis shakes her head, taking the pot Lily offers and filling it with water. "As long as you're resting, right?"

Kate nods again, moving to take a seat at the counter. Lily scoots to her, holding up her arms. Alexis sees Beckett hesitate and scoots around the counter to swing Lily up.

"Um, excuse me, Miss Castle. I seem to remember you saying you wanted to stir. Don't run away from me now, Lil."

Lily giggles. "I'm just waiting. S'nuffin' to stir now!"

Her sister is too smart for her own good.

"Well, okay then." Alexis tickles her. "But don't sit too long, because there  _will_  be something to stir soon."

Kate grins. "Whatcha making?"

Alexis shows her the box. "Lily found this in the pantry. It seems like a good day for it."

Kate nods, chuckling at her daughter's pleased wiggle. "It is. That sounds delicious."

"You can haf some too, Mommy," Lily promises, bouncing in Alexis's arms. "S'so yummy."

Kate awws, thanking her. She holds out her arms, offering Alexis a grateful smile when she hands Lily over gingerly. Alexis waves her off. Both Beckett and her father have been tight-lipped recently about Kate's pregnancy, but she knows enough to recognize when Kate shouldn't be lifting a three-year-old from three feet off the ground.

"Be gentle with Mommy," Alexis reminds her sister, tapping Lily's chin before going back to gathering the necessary items for their macaroni and cheese.

Lily leans into Kate, resting her cheek on her mother's chest.

"M'not gonna hurt my mommy, Wexi. Or my babies."

Alexis stops in the middle of pouring the milk. "Your…" She looks to Kate, finding her eyes trained on her belly, resigned amusement twisting her lips.

"That was supposed to be a secret, Little Flower," she murmurs, kissing Lily's temple. "Remember, we talked about it yesterday?"

"Uh oh. Oops!"

Kate chuckles. "Uh huh. Oops."

"Wait, wait. Go back," Alexis insists. " _Babies_? As in-"

"Mhmm," Kate confirms, rubbing a hand over Lily's side. "We were planning to tell everyone soon. Your Dad had a whole big thing in mind."

Alexis grins, knowing all too well that Kate most definitely had a hand in whatever it is, too. Her Dad's not the only one who can do big gestures to surprise people.

"Kate, wow. Just wow. That's amazing! Oh my gosh, that's – okay, I'm going to pretend I don't know. I won't say a word, and then whatever you're planning, you can still do. But oh, I'm so excited. I'm going to say that anyway. I was before, but now… wow. Is that why-"

Kate nods. "Bed rest. Hence why I really appreciate you coming to wrangle this monster today while your Dad's shopping."

She shakes her head. "Anytime you need me. I'll come every day if you want."

Lily lifts her head, her face bright at the thought. "Ya, Wexi!"

Kate chuckles. "We'll find out tomorrow if the restrictions can be lifted, but if they're not… you might regret making that offer by the time Christmas break ends."

"Christmas break hasn't even started yet."

Beckett lifts an eyebrow. "Exactly. Imagine how crazy she'll be once she's not in school for a few hours a day."

Alexis grins, adding their pasta to the boiling water. "Not crazy, just… Lily."

Affection washes over Kate's face, gentle and soft. "Just Lily," she agrees, giving her daughter a light squeeze.


	11. Chapter 11

**Right Within Your Heart - Chapter Eleven**

* * *

**December 2020**

Two sets of eyes lift as she walks through the front door, one blue, one hazel, both expectant.

"Hey, you two," Kate says, surrendering her coat to Castle's gentle hands. "You look like you're having fun."

Lily breaks into a grin, dropping the paint brush she'd been clutching and running to them.

"Mommy! Daddy! You're home!"

Kate laughs, wrapping an arm around her daughter's shoulders, cupping the back of her head with one gloved hand.

"Hi, baby. Were you good for Alexis?"

Lily looks up at her. "'M always good for Wexi, Mommy."

Kate clears her throat, watching Alexis bite back a laugh of her own. "You are, huh? In that case, were you just as good today as you  _always_  are?"

Lily nods, leaning her head against Kate's belly. Beckett peels off her glove, brushing a hand through Lily's hair.

"I'm glad. What are you guys up to?" she asks, taking advantage of one of her regained freedoms by fitting her hands under Lily's arms and lifting her daughter onto her hip. Lily latches onto her neck, hugging her so sweetly, Kate has to shut her eyes to avoid tearing up.

"I know, Little Flower. It was hard not picking you up, too."

Lily nods into her shoulder. "Ya, Mommy."

"But I can again," she murmurs, kissing Lily's head. "Now tell me what you and Alexis are making."

Before Lily has the chance to argue, Kate carries her back to the table. She notes the newspaper spread over the surface and gives Alexis credit for thinking of that. Given that there's just as much paint and glitter on the print as there is on the ornaments they're making, it seems like it was a good idea.

"These are beautiful."

Lily thanks her quietly, resting a cool hand on Kate's neck beneath her hair. Kate hums, sneaking a quick kiss.

Alexis smiles from the other side of the table. "How'd it go? I take it you're off restriction?"

She nods, lowering Lily to her chair. Her girl goes back to painting, picking up the nearest brush and smearing purple over the ornament.

"I'm under orders to take it easy, but I can go back to almost everything I was doing before. She wants me to take half days at work, though," Kate adds. "Since that's one of my primary sources of stress."

"Oh, that's so good," Alexis exhales, looking in her father's direction. Kate follows her gaze to find Rick adding another package to the batch that they'll give out at family dinner. "You must be so relieved, both of you."

Kate nods, brushing Lily's hair. "We are. Of course, now we're trying to figure out how we're going to pull off dinner tomorrow when we haven't gone shopping for anything more than tonight's meal. So, I'll be relieved to get that taken care of, too."

Alexis laughs. "Please, Dad'll order everything from his phone and have it delivered."

Rick looks up from rearranging the growing pile of gifts under the tree, grinning. "I already started the order."

Beckett shakes her head but finds herself smiling anyway. "Add some Hawaiian rolls," she says, rubbing her stomach.

Her husband brandishes his phone, tapping the screen a few times.

"Done," he announces a few seconds later, moving across the living room to kiss Alexis's hair. "Stay for dinner tonight, Pumpkin?"

Kate rubs her belly again, watching Alexis sink into Rick's embrace. He's such a good dad; Alexis, Lily, and the twins are all so lucky to have him.

"Sure, Dad." Alexis smiles, looping her arms around his waist. "You know, I can grab stuff at the store tomorrow, too. Whatever you guys need."

Kate smiles, thanking her. "We'll let you know. Right now, though," she starts, sliding into the chair beside Lily, tweaking her daughter's cheek, "I need to know if you have enough ornaments for me and Daddy to paint one."

She gives her husband a wink, delighting in the way he puffs up at the prospect of joining the fun.

* * *

Thankfully, everything comes together for dinner, with only minimal gnashing of teeth. Rick handles prepping the ham (and the hand-breaded chicken fingers for their ham-refusing daughter) while she and Alexis work on dessert. Lily even helps with cleaning up the living room, putting her toys in the box in the corner and fluffing the throw pillows, though Kate suspects that part's fun because she gets to jump on the couch to do it. Martha, of course, sets the table and takes care of the bar and drink accoutrements.

Just before their guests arrive, Lily insists on following Kate into her room so they can change into their party clothes together. She gushes about the outfit Kate wears, swearing that the purple sweater and black velvet pants are beautiful, and absolutely loses her mind over the deep blue dress Martha gave her for the occasion.

Rick joins them as they stand together at the bathroom mirror, working on Lily's hair. Kate holds out a hand to him, drawing him in, if only to get him to stop staring at them like he's looking at some sort of gallery piece.

His hand spreads over her abdomen, warm even through her sweater. "You look amazing," he rumbles, touching his mouth to her cheek. "Radiant. Gorgeous. Breathtaking," Rick adds, moving closer to her lips with each adjective.

Kate twists, wrapping an arm around his neck, covering his mouth with hers.

Rick hums, pressing closer. "I can't wait for later," he says when she releases him, pecking her mouth again.

Kate laughs, picking up the hairbrush again and turning to Lily.

"What's waiter?" Lily asks, looking back. "Daddy?"

Rick just grins, leaning over to kiss their baby's cheek. "Mommy and I are going to have the best cuddles once everybody goes home."

Lily nods. "Me too!"

"Sure, Sprout," Rick says. "You too."

Satisfied, Lily allows Kate to finish her hair, and after a reminder from Rick about the secret they'll be revealing tonight, the three of them leave the bedroom. They've no sooner made it back to the family room than the buzzer sounds with the arrival of the first of their guests.

Castle's hand catches hers, squeezing gently before he opens the door to Gates and her husband, and Lanie and Esposito. Beckett smiles through the fuss Lanie makes over her, accepting the more sedate kiss on the cheek and hug from Espo and her former boss.

"Ryan, Jenny, and the kids are on their way. They had to make a stop first," Esposito says. She nods. "You do look good," he adds with his usual tact. Kate laughs, squeezing his arm.

"Thanks, Javi. Come in, make yourselves comfortable. Have a drink; Martha made two kinds of eggnog on top of her famous Glögg."

Her mother-in-law waves them over, motioning to her already full glass. "It's wonderful if I may say so myself."

Isaac Gates, Esposito, and Lanie take her up on that, but Victoria Gates hangs back, returning Lily's excited hug. Over the years, Gates has become more than a boss, acting as a friend, confidant, and a source of advice for Kate when she's needed it. Gates gets it; she's been a mom and a leader, has worked to figure out the balance it takes to be happy, and having her ear has been a life-saver.

"How are you feeling?" Gates asks, keeping an arm around Kate's daughter.

"Better," Kate promises. "Much better. The last couple of weeks were good for me, for us."

Victoria smiles. "I'm glad. And I'm glad to see you too, Lily. You look beautiful tonight."

Lily beams, thanking her. "Gwam gived it to me. My cousins are comin' soon. Sawah Gwace an' Nicky."

Rick opens the door all of three seconds after Lily announces their names, backing up as the Ryan children come barreling inside. "Look who's here, Lil." He grins.

Lily jumps away from Gates, running to the kids and drawing them into her world with a squeaky greeting. Kate watches them go, feeling her heart flutter as she turns to see her father walking in behind their friends.

He made it, just as he has every year since Lily was born.

The flutter only grows more pronounced when they bring out their gifts after dinner, bringing their wonderful wacky extended family in on their secret.

Lanie's the first to react, practically vaulting out of her chair and bear hugging Kate. Beckett laughs, returning the hug without hesitation.

"I am so happy for you," Lanie whispers. Kate squeezes her again, enjoying the rush of relief.

"Thanks, Lane."

She smiles, turning to face the others when she pulls away.

"We're having twins," she explains, biting her lip and holding out her hand to her stunned father.

She can't be sure if he's crying when his arms wind around her, but she definitely is.


	12. Chapter 12

**Right Within Your Heart - Chapter Twelve**

* * *

**December 2021**

Kate yawns, shifting her son in her arms, trying to help Reece get comfortable enough to surrender to sleep. He whines, pushing at her chest, unable to find a position that works for him and his fussy stomach.

"I know, sweet boy. I know. Maybe Daddy can hold you? Would that help?"

Reece whines, gripping her nightshirt tighter.

"Okay, okay. Maybe not. We'll let Daddy keep Jake," she says. "I've got you." She sways with him, pressing her lips to his forehead.

Reece exhales, yawning against her. His angry cries have quieted down to sad mewls, but she'll take it.

"There we go, Reece. There we go," she soothes, offering her husband a soft smile. He returns it over their other son's head.

In the last couple of months, Jake has, thankfully, grown out of the colic that's still plaguing his brother. Kate mentally knocks on wood that his issues won't return; one of her babies in pain is too much for her. Of course, the fact that he isn't suffering doesn't seem to stop him from making just as much noise as Reece in what Rick jokes is a display of fraternal solidarity. Her money is on him being jealous and feeling left out, though.

"Okay, guys," Rick starts once both boys seem to have given up trying to wake the entire floor, rubbing Jake's back. "I'll make you a deal: Mommy and I'll sing you a song, maybe two. You settle down and sleep until say, five or six, seven if you're feeling generous. Then tomorrow we will have the best day ever. Playing in the park, walking through the pet store, the works."

"Bargaining," Kate hums. "Good try. And no pet store; you can't take them and not take Lily, and Lily will start pleading for a puppy again if you take her."

"And we said we'd wait until the twins were older," Rick finishes. "I know. I know. But it could be our secret; they're seven months old, they won't tell. Besides," he points to her chest, where Reece yawns again, his little body losing some of its tension. "I'm taking this as an agreement to my terms."

Kate rolls her eyes, but yawns too. "Okay, fine. Whatever works. What are we singing?"

Castle tilts his head, obviously pondering the options. After a minute, he begins to hum.

"Really?" she asks. Her husband grins.

"They liked it earlier today when it came on the radio. It's worth a try."

Kate thumbs Reece's back. "You did, huh? Okay, but be warned: Daddy and I aren't The Boss or The Jackson Five."

"No, we're the Caskett Two," Rick quips. "Come on, Beckett. We've got this."

He hums again, prompting her to join him.

"Well, you better watch out, you better not cry. You better not pout, I'm telling you why – Santa Claus is coming to town. Santa Claus is coming to town," Kate croons, bobbing beside her husband. "Santa Claus is coming to town."

They make it through the song with only minimal fumbling, going directly into a second one through some unspoken agreement, trading looks with one another as they trail off at the end. Rick drops a kiss on the boys' heads, touching his mouth to hers.

"Even at almost one in the morning, we do a mean duet."

She chuckles, resisting the urge to rest against him. If she leans into him, she'll fall asleep; that can come once the twins are in bed.

"One more?" she offers instead, blinking to clear the sleep from her gaze. "I think Reece is almost out."

"Jake, too," Rick agrees. "Kay, last song – Mommy's pick."

Kate thinks for a second, giving in and singing the song that's been in her head all day long.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need…"

Rick's smile brightens, and he gives her an appreciative nod before joining in.

* * *

Half an hour later, after another few songs, more than a few extra kisses, and two-near misses as they tried to creep out of the nursery, she and Rick tiptoe back downstairs to flop on the couch. Rick's arm winds around her as she groans in relief, drawing her close.

"Is the monitor on?" she asks. He nods into her hair, stroking his fingers down her spine.

"On the table, green across the board."

Kate yawns. "Good. Move to the bed in a few."

Her husband nods again, though they both know they'll likely fall asleep like this and only wake up when Lily comes bounding down in the morning.

She exhales, touching her lips to his chest. "Gotta do some shopping soon," she says, glancing around the room, taking in the glow from the Christmas tree. "We still need to buy something for your mom and Alexis. Get a few more things for SG and Nicky and the baby, too."

Jenny's not due until early March, but there's no way they're not going to spoil their future godson.

"Yeah we do. Maybe later in the week?" Rick asks. "Since you have to go in tomorrow?"

She nods. "That works."

Rick presses his lips to her brow. "If we have time we could even try to divide and conquer and shop for PB and J and Lil. You take Lily, I'll take the boys, or the other way around."

Kate rubs his side. "If you think the boys will be up to it. Or we could hold off and hit your mom up for babysitting. It just depends if you think they'll be able to sit through the shopping and then the waiting."

"Oh, good point. Might be easier to do that."

Kate hums, hearing the sliver of disappointment in his voice. "We'll see. The boys might surprise us."

Rick's fingers slip under her shirt, caressing the skin on her lower back. Kate shivers, pressing closer. "They surprise me every day. So do the girls." He turns his face into her hair. "So do you."

Kate smiles, lifting her chin. Her lips graze his jaw. "Charmer."

Her husband leans into the affection, sleepiness making him look like a little boy.

"We'll make it work," she promises, pecking his lips until he smiles. "Wanna tell me about it? What's on your mind?"

He opens his mouth once only to close it again, but she waits him out, waits for him to work through whatever it is.

"I remember one of Mother's husbands – the only one she had when I was a kid, actually; the others she married once I was older – took me shopping for her while she did some Christmas shopping of her own, and then we met up for dinner. Mother and I had never done anything like that before, but it was… it felt nice to have that time, that attention."

Kate shifts, resting her chin on his chest, her eyes on him. He doesn't talk much at all about his childhood, about the days when he and Martha were on their own.

"That sounds really nice."

"It was," he says. "I hadn't thought about that in years, actually, but it was very nice. Of course, it didn't last long…"

"How long were they married?"

Rick hums. "Not long. Two years, I think. Maybe a little longer, maybe a little shorter than that. She never said why it ended, but…"

She shakes her head, cupping his cheek. "It wasn't you, Rick. Whatever the reason for their marriage ending, it wasn't because of you."

He brushes a kiss over her forehead. "It felt special doing that, shopping and then coming back together for dinner somewhere we'd never been. I want Jake and Reece and Lily to feel that, too."

Kate stretches up, trailing the pads of her fingertips over his chin. She touches her lips to his, easy and sweet. "They will. Whether they're shopping with me or with you, or with your mom, my dad, or Alexis, they'll know how special it is."

Her nose brushes his, nuzzling him. "Because no matter what, Rick? They have you."


	13. Chapter 13

**Right Within Your Heart - Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

**December 2021**

Lily looks expectant as she runs to meet Kate at the door to her classroom. Beckett laughs softly, cupping her baby girl's cheeks in her hands, kissing Lily hello, tapping her nose when the girl's expression doesn't change.

"What's up, Little Flower? What's that face?"

Lily's eyes sweep her face, so very serious. "Mommy, we  _have_  to make cookies."

Kate blinks. What a random request. "We do? But we have cookies at home."

Her daughter's head thrashes from side to side. "But not Gwamma's cookies. We need those!" Lily insists.

"We do?" she asks, glancing at the stroller. Thankfully – blissfully – the boys sleep on, unbothered by the noise in the hallway.

Lily grabs her hand, her little fingers holding tight. "Mommy, I want them. We  _need_  them."

Kate blinks, cupping Lily's chin. She's never seen this intensity from her over  _cookies_ , of all things.

"Baby, I don't know what we have at home. We might not have the ingredients for Grandma's cookies."

"Ca'we look?" Lily pleads, making Kate's brow furrow. She hadn't planned to make cookies at all today, but if it means this much to Lily, they can at least check the pantry.

"Okay, honey, we'll look. But if we don't have what we need–"

"We can buy it!" her daughter announces, gleeful at the thought. She takes off down the hall, stumbling a little around the water fountain on one side of the hall. "Come on, Mommy!"

"Wait, wait, wait," Beckett calls, pushing the stroller as fast as she can manage without hitting anyone, feeling the trip of her pulse as her daughter closes in on the front door of the preschool. "Lily Castle, stop right there. Do not even think about leaving me and your brothers behind."

Thankfully, there's enough of her captain's bark in her voice to get Lily's steps to slow, giving Kate the opportunity to catch up with the stroller.

"Stay with me, Lily," she orders, taking her daughter's hand and tucking it into her coat pocket.

Lily does as she asks, dutifully walking alongside the stroller.

"Tell me about school," Beckett requests once they've cleared school grounds and are moving down the sidewalk toward the loft. "What'd you do today?"

Lily moves closer, helping Kate push the stroller around other pedestrians.

"Made snowmen," she says finally, holding up a hand. Kate laughs, spying the remnants of white paint on her fingers. Glitter, too.

Beckett presses a kiss to her fingertips. "Were they sparkly snowmen?"

Lily giggles. "Ya! How'd you know?"

Kate winks. "Lucky guess. What else did you do?"

The little girl rocks on her heels, bumping Kate with her back.

"Did you go to music?" Beckett prompts, trying not to frown. Her daughter is never this tight-lipped after school.

Lily nods. "We singed all our songs, Mama."

Kate smiles, waiting until they stop at a crosswalk to cup the back of Lily's head and kiss her forehead. "Daddy and I can't wait to see your performance on Friday. And guess what?"

"What?" Lily asks, swaying to the melody of the church bells in the distance. Kate recognizes the tune as being one of the Christmas carols Lily's class has been learning.

"I told Aunt Victoria about it when I saw her today and she said she'd try to come, too."

Lily's eyes brighten. "To see me?"

"uh huh. To see you sing."

"Gwam and Gwampa and Wexi, too?"

Kate nods. "Everybody. Even Aunt Lanie, Uncle Kevin, and Uncle Javi, if they can make it." She rubs Lily's back. "Are you excited?"

"Ya!"

She smiles, relieved to have drawn her daughter out of whatever mood she's in.

Of course, her victory is short-lived. Lily's good will only lasts until the time they get home and Kate searches the pantry only to come up empty for most of the ingredients necessary to make Johanna Beckett's Christmas cookies.

"But  _Mommy_! We  _need_  them," Lily whines, hot on her heels as she surveys their spices and baking supplies again for potential substitutes.

"Lil," she sighs. "We don't have what we need to make Grandma's cookies. Can we do this tomorrow? You don't have school and I don't have to go to work, so we can get the ingredients in the morning and spend all day baking."

"Ca'we buy it now?"

Kate stares down at her daughter. She's lost her mind, that's the only thing that makes sense. "You want to go back out to the store? But we were so cold walking home. Don't you want to stay here and be cozy and warm, maybe even rest? Your brothers are resting."

"Dey're babies."

"Even big girls need rest," she tries. "Mommy needs rest."

Her daughter flops against her, pressing her face into Kate's shirt. "Please, Mommy?" she sniffs, blinking up at her.

Okay, what is going on with her child?

Kate cups her cheek, brushing her thumb over Lily's temple. She's not warm, and her nose doesn't seem to be congested. Maybe her throat?

"Okay but talk to me first. What's making you so sad? Why we need to make these cookies today?"

Kate lifts her up, settling her beside the bag of flour on the counter. Lily sniffs again, shaking her head.

"S'Gwamma's."

Beckett nods. She's not exactly sure where Lily's going with this, but she's conducted enough interviews to know how to guide the girl to some degree of coherence.

"It is Grandma's recipe. She used to make them for me and Grandpa the week before Christmas every year."

Lily looks down. "She's not here."

Kate's heart drops into her stomach. She swallows hard. "No, baby. She's not here. I wish she were, though. She would love to see you, Jake, and Reece, and cuddle and play with you."

Her daughter's eyes water. "But the stowy, Mommy."

Blinking, Kate rubs her arms, though she's not sure if she's soothing Lily as much as she's soothing herself at the moment. "What story, Lily?"

The girl swipes at her eyes. "The stowy said you make da best cookies wif Gwamma. But she's not here! We gotta make 'em an' she'll be here!"

Sucking in a deep breath, Kate wraps her up, pressing a soft kiss to her hair. "You want to make Grandma's cookies so she'll be here?"

Lily nods into her shoulder. Kate holds her tighter, gathering her thoughts. "I wish that would work, sweetheart," she whispers, hating the tremor in her voice. "But it doesn't happen like that."

Her daughter's hair tickles her chin, grounding her as another surge of melancholy washes over her. God, her mom has missed so much, and there's so much more Johanna will never get to see.

Kate sniffs, trying so very hard to get a handle on her aching heart before her sadness makes her daughter's worse. She leans back, kissing Lily's forehead. "But I know Grandma would love that you want to make her cookies to try to feel close to her. Let's go shopping after PB and J wake up, how's that? We'll make the cookies, and then maybe you and I can watch something that Grandma and I used to watch together."

Lily's head bobs in agreement, her cheek landing on Kate's chest. "Kay, Mama."

Kate sways with her, touching her lips to her baby's head. "Okay."

They come back from the store cold and more than a little frazzled, but once Rick gets the boys occupied with their bouncers, Kate finds herself relaxing into the warmth that sharing this tiny part of her mom with her own daughter provides.


	14. Chapter 14

**Right Within Your Heart - Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

**December 2021**

"Lily wants to see Santa, you said. It'll be fun, you said," Kate mutters, ignoring her husband's smartass grin. She let him talk her into the debacle this morning, she can razz him about it for another few minutes.

"She did want to see Santa, though. And it was fun."

Beckett snorts. "Yeah, until we waited in line for two hours because our last-minute reservation didn't go through, only to have your children take one look at the big guy and lose their collective shit."

Rick snickers, rubbing Reece's back. "Hear that, Peanut Butter? Mommy's going to teach you to curse like she taught Lily."

"Oh, shut up," she orders, lifting her eyes from Jake and finding Lily on the play structure. The girl seems to have recovered fine from the ordeal of meeting Old Saint Nick, especially once they'd arrived at her favorite playground. "You do your fair share of cursing, too," she adds, brushing her fingers over Jake's hand on his bottle.

Castle wiggles his eyebrows, happy to remind her why he uses said language. Shifting the baby, she smacks at her husband's thigh.

"Behave."

"This is me behaving," he says, looking proud of himself for being able to change the subject, all the while getting a rise out of her.

"So, what now?" she asks, letting it go. "We're out of the house, should we do something other than play?"

Rick chuckles. "Do we need to do something other than this? It seems like a decent use of our time to me."

Jake pats her hand, drawing her attention back to him. "I know, baby. You love to play, too. Just like your daddy, your brother, and your sister."

Rick reaches over and rubs Jake's ankle, giving his foot an affectionate wiggle. The baby giggles once going back to concentrating on his bottle.

"We had talked about shopping," Kate says, watching Lily fly down the slide, land on her bottom, and pick herself up again, no hint of tears. She runs back to the top of the play set without a care in the world. "So we could attempt that, if you want to. Maybe after lunch? Something tells me she's not going to want to leave for anything but food."

"Maybe if we lead with the fact that we need to buy something for Alexis," Rick muses, his smile sly. "I bet she'll come then."

"Tsk, tsk, manipulating your preschooler," Kate teases. "Eh, whatever works."

He laughs, so honeyed and rich that she scoots closer to let that warmth wash over her. The last few days have had their ups and downs with the holiday hitting her harder this year than it has in the last few, but this helps. More than she can possibly say, this helps.

Not that she needs to say anything; Rick seems to know anyway, shifting Reece onto his other shoulder and turning his head to dust a kiss to her hair.

"Are you sure you're feeling up to shopping?" he asks. "Because we can stay here or just go home if you want to. It's only the fourteenth; we still have time to get the last of the gifts."

Kate lifts a hand, cupping his cheek. Her sweet husband. "I'm good. I want to get everything taken care of sooner rather than later, so we can relax."

Rick nods, pressing his lips to the inside of her wrist. "Okay. Let's shop today, then."

"After Jake finishes the bottle, we can round up Lil and grab something to eat."

"That'll work. And maybe Reece will be hungry by then, too. Whatcha think, buddy? Are you gonna want to eat in a little bit?" he asks, lowering their sleeping son to rest in the crook of his arm, rubbing his belly.

Kate drops her hand, rubs her thumb over the boy's fleece-covered knee. They have their seven-month appointment next week; hopefully the pediatrician will give them some guidance about Reece's stomach issues, even if the suggestion is to switch to formula instead of the combination of nursing and pumping for bottles that she's been doing.

Lily must read their minds, because a few minutes later she comes crashing over, draping across their knees.

"Daddy, Mommy, I'm so hungwy."

They share a grin as Kate pats herself on the back. Score one for mommy. Rick's fingers brush Lily's sides, eliciting a squawk of laughter. Jake grins around the bottle at the noise; he loves when Lily's being silly around him.

"You are, hmm?" Rick asks, pretending to ponder the situation. "What should we do about that?"

"Eat!" Lily cackles. "It's wunchtime!"

Rick grins again. "I think you're right, Sprout. Ask Jake if he's almost finished with his bottle. We can go once he's done."

Lil nods, pressing her cheek to her brother's forehead. Kate laughs as her daughter's hair falls over their faces, pushing it behind the girl's ear. Jake blinks, grinning around the nipple again. His feet kick at Kate's arm, but she adjusts her hold on him and the bottle.

"Give him some space, Lily," she murmurs. "He's almost done."

"I know." Lily backs up, turning to Reece to do the same thing. "'M just saying hi, Mommy."

"Ah, communing with your babies," Rick hums, hauling Lily onto his knee. Kate grins, watching him mimic the action with Lily, resting his head on hers. The girl giggles but leans into the affection. Contentment flashes soft across their faces, but it's the way Rick pulls both kids closer that causes her heart to swell. Oh, how he loves them.

She puts Jake's bottle aside once he releases it, pressing her cheek to his temple when she lifts him onto her shoulder to burp, taking the time to commune with her baby as well.

After lunch, they brave the stores to find the gifts they're missing. Lily is eager to look for Alexis and Martha's gifts, choosing a vibrant, multicolored wrap dress and – in Lily's words – sparkly jewelry set for her Gram, and a soft green cashmere sweater and leather handbag for her sister. Lily also helps pick out gifts for Sarah Grace and Nicholas, grinning up at Rick as he praises the choices. All in all, it's a remarkably productive afternoon, especially compared to the beginning of the day.

Kate's even able to sneak a few things for Lily and the boys into the pile while her daughter is distracted.

They leave the final store with a sense of accomplishment, but three very tired children. Halfway back to the loft, Lily stops and holds up her arms to Rick, asking him to carry her the rest of the way home. She dozes off with her head on Castle's shoulder, waking up with renewed energy once they're inside.

"I'll keep them busy while you hide the stuff and start dinner," Kate says, lifting Reece from the stroller and moving him to the blanket in the center of the living room floor. Lily plunks down beside him while Kate goes back for Jake, tickling his little toes, much to his delight.

Half an hour later, her husband makes a show of joining in on their fun.

"I felt left out," he explains, lifting Jake high over his head. The boy squeals, reaching for Rick's nose.

Kate's more than happy to drag him into their room once the kids are in bed, taking care to make sure he doesn't feel left out again.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter._


	15. Chapter 15

**Right Within Your Heart - Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

**December 2022**

Rick Castle considers himself to be a positive person most of the time. Even on bad days, he can find something to smile about. But he's capable of admitting when he's having a hard time doing so, and that time is now.

Three of his kids are sick (though Alexis might be sick as well, he just hasn't talked to her for any decent amount of time in a few days), his editor is on his ass to meet his deadline, even the dog is whiny, and he and his wife haven't slept more than a few hours at a time since Reece and Jake woke up wailing and clutching their ears.

One early morning trip to the pediatrician later, the boys had been given the honor of the office's first twin double ear infections of the season. The very next day they were back with Lily, collecting her ear and sinus infection diagnosis.

Rick's just thankful that it's not the flu or strep throat, which is going around according to the teacher in Lily's pre-k class. But that gratitude is minimal as he and Beckett trade off comforting their tired, cranky children.

"Why don't you go get some work done?" Kate suggests, joining him at the sink as he's rinsing and sterilizing the boys' cups and lunch utensils. At nineteen months, said cutlery spends most of its time being held and waved around, but he's not going to take a chance that it isn't also a teething favorite. Her hands slide over his shoulders, fingers pressing hard at the spots at the base of his neck that always end up tight when he gets tired and stressed. "I'll take monster duty for a while."

"Now that they're asleep." It's meant to come out teasing, but he's so weary, it just sounds derisive and mean. He knows Beckett hears it, too, because her hand drops from his neck and hurt flashes across her face.

"You do remember that I've been here the whole time, right?" she asks, taking a step back. "I've walked the floor beside you. I've cleaned up the puke with you. I've wrestled medicine into them with you."

"I know you have, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. It was supposed to be funny."

"Well, it wasn't." She turns on her heel and moves back to the couch, dropping beside their sleeping daughter and drawing a blanket over her body, leaving him staring down at a Spiderman sippy cup and a growing pile of bubbles in the sink.

Cosmo gives him a look before following Kate; clearly even the dog is on Beckett's side.

Rick sighs, swiping a damp hand over his forehead. No, there is no Christmas joy in the Castle household today.

He tries not to see Kate's eyes follow him as he slinks away to the office. He  _will_ apologize again, but only after they've had some more time in their respective corners, if only so they'll be in a better place to listen to one another. And if he can get Gina off his back first and reduce his stress level a bit, that'll be even better. Less likely for him to stick his foot in his mouth again that way.

* * *

Two hours later, he emerges from the office to see that the boys are still sprawled out on the blanket on the floor with the dog beside them, and Lily has rolled over to lay her head in Kate's lap. His wife's fingers sift through her hair, rubbing gentle circles on Lily's temple. A few seconds later, she lifts her hand, turning the page on the book that rests against her knee. His first instinct is to join them, but experience guides him to the kitchen and the coffee maker first. He's quiet as he putters around, preparing Kate's coffee the way she likes it, taking care to add an extra flourish to the heart he creates in the foam.

Beckett looks up as he approaches, her hand stilling on Lily's head.

"I'm sorry," Rick murmurs, holding out the coffee as a peace offering. "You are the most amazing mom, and the best – the only – person I would ever want to do this with. Because you're my partner through it all, the good, the bad, and the utterly disgusting."

She takes the coffee with careful hands, keeping it away from their daughter.

"Did you get your chapters to Gina?" she asks, taking a delicate sip of the brew.

He nods. "Yeah. I'm free until after Christmas. So once we get these hooligans back to fighting form and your vacation kicks in, we are free to enjoy our holiday – including our time in the Hamptons."

Her lips lift. "I'm so ready to see the beach."

"Me too." He moves closer, sitting on the edge of the couch and slipping an arm around her shoulders. Kate exhales, leaning into him. "I'm sorry," he says again.

Her forehead lands against his. "I know."

"I love you."

Kate smiles, pressing her lips to the corner of his mouth.

"I love you, too. Even when you're saying idiotic things."

"Yes, well, I'm rather good at that."

His wife laughs, giving him that one. "You are." Her thumb slides over his cheek, bringing him in for another kiss.

Rick rubs his nose against her cheek. "Go take a bath, Kate."

"You saying I smell?" she asks, but her can see her tongue is firmly in her cheek this time.

He chuckles. "Hardly. But I am saying you need to go relax in the bath for a while. I'm tapping in to take care of these guys if they wake up."

"But you just brought me coffee," she says, looking down at the mug in her hand, pulling it closer to her chest. "And it's good."

"So take it in the bath like you would a glass of wine." He rubs her arm, taking his life into his hands by plucking her coffee from her fingers. "Go on, sweetheart. You need the chance to unwind, too. I'll be with the kids."

She nods after a moment, easing Lily off her lap. Rick slides into her place, lowering their daughter to his legs. Lily sighs, stretching out over his lap, but not waking. Kate brushes her hand over their girl's hair.

"Okay, I'll be back," she says on an exhale, straightening up. Rick watches her roll her head in a circle, handing her the coffee once he thinks she's ready for it.

"We'll be here." He brushes Lily's hair. Kate nods again, glancing once over her shoulder before retreating to their bedroom.

Rick exhales, looking to each of his sleeping children. "Sometimes your dad says really stupid things, guys. I'm just lucky your mom knows me well enough to forgive me."

"It won't be the last time you say something ridiculous, Castle," his wife calls from their room. He grins. Yeah, he's forgiven.

Now they just need the kids to get well and it'll start to more like Christmas again. Exactly the way he likes it.

* * *

_A/N: Once again, thank you all! I appreciate you more than words can say._


	16. Chapter 16

**Right Within Your Heart - Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

**December 2022**

He's beyond pleased when the antibiotics finally begin to kick in and the clatter of toys replaces the sound of congested snuggles and rustling blankets. When tears are – for the most part – replaced by giggling and quiet chatter. Seeing the healthy color return to his children's cheeks fills him with a relief that makes him aware of just how  _terrible_  he feels.

He sinks onto the couch, sagging back and shutting his eyes. Man, he's getting too old for this.

Kate's fingers slip over his forehead, cool and gentle, drawing his attention away from his pity party.

"Babe, you're burning up," she murmurs, touching her lips to his hairline.

"Mmm," Rick answers. Forcing his eyelids open is an ordeal of its own, but he manages, meeting his wife's eyes. The last few days have dulled her usual sparkle, too, but still she smiles for him. "Kate, hi."

"Hi, Rick. You feel like crap, don't you?" she asks.

He nods, grimacing at the scrape in his throat as he swallows. "Yeah. Woke up like this. Thought it'd pass, but…"

Kate presses her fingertips to his temples, doing what she can to trick his head into releasing some of the pressure that's building in his sinuses.

"How're you feeling?" he asks, curling his hand around her wrist, brushing his thumb along her forearm. She's been in the trenches with him; if he's caught the bug, then she probably has, too.

"I'm okay." He lifts an eyebrow, looking skeptical. "Really, I am. I've been taking all the vitamins, and I didn't catch a Reece sneeze to the face like you did."

Rick concedes that point. "You have faster reflexes."

She laughs, dropping a kiss on his forehead. "Your ninja skills are still badass, baby. Now, what can I get you? Besides something to bring your fever down. Cold drink or hot?"

Her fingers skim his jaw, scratching over the beginning of the beard he's sporting. He swallows, unable to hide his discomfort with her so close. Kate strokes a hand down his neck. "Hot, I think."

"Kay. Hang tight."

He nods, thanking her quietly. His wife rubs his cheek in response, moving to check on the kids before heading to the kitchen.

Lily backs up against the couch a moment later, pausing her game of tug of war with Cosmo (much to the dog's dismay) to look up at Rick.

"Daddy, do you need the bubblegum medicine too? You ca' have some of mine."

Castle smiles, brushing a hand over her hair. His sweet daughter. "You need your medicine, Sprout. Mommy's getting medicine for me. But thank you, that was really sweet of you."

She nods, giggling when Cosmo bumps between them, making his desire for attention known. Snorting, Rick pats their pup's head as well.

"Yes, you're the important one here. Just you," he teases, rubbing a hand down Cosmo's neck, scratching through his thick fur. Cosmo leans into the affection like it's the first time he's ever been given love, his eyes slipping closed and his tongue lolling out of his mouth.

Lily laughs harder. "Siwwy puppy."

Cosmo licks her hand, lowering to the carpet as the boys come thundering over to get in on the action as well. Rick reminds them to be gentle, brushing Jake's hair away from his face.

"Pet him nicely Jake; no grabbing. You too, Reece."

His sons nod, pitching forward and immediately taking handfuls of the shepherd mix's fur. Thankfully, Cosmo's a tolerant, patient, not easily started dog, and he accepts their clumsy tugging until the boys settle on their bottoms and open their hands. They stroke carefully, looking up at Rick.

"That's right," he praises, grinning at their proud smiles. "Gentle hands." He sits back and rubs a foot over Cosmo's side. "Good boy, Cosmo."

Cosmo twists, settling his head in Lily's lap, draping a paw over her legs, soaking up the attention from all three children. Not for the first time, Rick marvels at how lucky they are to have found this dog, this sweet, gentle animal who'd needed a home when they'd needed a little bit of lightness in their lives. There's even a part of him that's convinced it was Cosmo's immediate and unwavering loyalty that helped his mother get back on her feet so soon after her surgery.

Maybe the same will happen now and get him over this cold faster. After all, with the kids on the mend, they're supposed to be able to enjoy their holiday season, and he can't really do that with sinus drainage making him miserable.

Kate's knuckles brush his cheek, pulling him out of the light doze he'd fallen into. His wife offers a sympathetic smile, holding out two Tylenol and a glass of water. Looking around, he sees a steaming mug on the end table, too.

"Tea for after you take these," she explains. "No ice in the water so maybe it won't hurt too badly to swallow."

God, she's perfect, his wife. Rick nods, tossing the pills back and washing them down with the cool – but thankfully not cold – water.

"You've got an entourage," she hums, nodding to the group at his feet. All three of the kids have found a way to cuddle against his legs and pet the dog at the same time.

Emotion pricks at his eyes. He might actually cry.

Beckett kisses his forehead, slipping her hand down his cheek to cradle his neck. "Drink your tea and rest, Rick."

He catches her fingers, brushing her knuckles with the pad of his thumb. "You, too. You'll be next if you get run down."

"I will. I'm just gonna clean up in there first."

He nods, accepting her word and the soft press of her lips to his aching head. She even hands him the mug of tea before she goes. He gets just a few sips in before sleep drags him under.

When he wakes again, it's to quiet murmurs, soft giggles, and a transformed living room. His kids and his dog have moved from their spots against his legs, and the coffee table is nowhere to be seen. A warm cream-colored sheet hangs in its place, draped across the room, blocking his view of everything else.

"Kate?" he calls, clearing his throat and groaning. That did not feel good at all. "What's going on?"

The giggles continue, but after a few seconds the sheet rustles and his wife's head emerges from a spot just beside his foot.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" she asks, wrapping a hand around his foot.

He yawns, taking stock of his body. No body aches or shivers. His head still hurts, though the angry throb from earlier has lessened to a dull thump, and his throat still feels raw.

"Better," he says anyway. Kate sees right through it, though, narrowing her eyes. "Okay," he admits, "about the same. Not worse though. For now, at least."

"Good. Join us?" she asks, squeezing his foot.

"Join you?"

She nods, lifting the sheet to reveal a paradise of plush blankets, stacked pillows, Christmas lights, and his family curled up with Kate's tablet in front of them.

"They looked bored," Beckett says, her smile deepening. "Come on, if you're up for it."

He grins, sliding down to the floor to slip under the sheet. Upon further inspection, the entrance is actually over by the Christmas tree, but this works, too. Reece looks up from the tablet as Rick crawls to the far side of the fort.

"Dada! Hi!"

"Hey, Peanut Butter," Rick rumbles, joining them on the pillow pile. His son grins, squirming sideways and flopping on his chest. "What're we watching?"

Lily glances up briefly, telling him the name of some dime a dozen kids show before she's sucked back into the program again. Rick shrugs, looking at his wife as she gets comfortable beside them, finding her already watching him.

"This is great, Kate."

She beams, rubbing her foot over his. "I'm glad."

He falls asleep again a few minutes later, content and warm in the fort with his family.


	17. Chapter 17

**Right Within Your Heart - Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

**December 2022**

Stepping out of the house with Kate Beckett at his side is always cause for immense pride, but tonight it feels even better because he's tasting freedom for the first time since the entire house fell to the plague. Kate's bout with it had come just a day after his, but she managed to bounce back quickly – thanks to the vitamins, she still insists – and they've been itching to venture out for more than just soup and diapers ever since the boys got sick.

The fact that their first outing is to a black-tie event puts some pressure on, he'll admit, but it's just good to get out of the house with Kate. his magnificent, stunning, sexy wife. It's been way too long since they've managed a date night that wasn't rushed; he intends to make the most of their time together tonight, even if the first part of the evening does involve the Black Pawn Christmas party.

Beside him, Kate exhales. "Would you think less of me if I told you I've needed this?"

"Needed what?" he plays dumb. "To stand on the street in the cold waiting for our car service?"

She snorts, knocking him with her shoulder. "To get some fresh air. To put on something other than sweats or work clothes. To have some time with you that isn't squeezed between nap times. Don't get me wrong, I'm not–"

Rick smiles, drawing her fingers to his lips. "I've needed this too, Kate. There's no shame in that."

She nods, resting her forehead against his cheek. "No shame in telling you how hot you look either, right?" she murmurs, looking at him from under her lashes when he leans back. "Well you do."

He can't help but stand a little bit taller at that, her unabashed praise. After feeling like hell for the last few days, he's not going to turn down the compliment.

"Nice to know I clean up okay."

Her hand drifts down his back, brushing over his ass and giving it a light squeeze. "More than okay," she drawls as their car pulls up and puts the kibosh on his suggestion to blow off the party entirely and find some other use for their time.

His wife knows exactly what he's thinking though, because Kate grins over her shoulder as he helps her into the car, brushing her fingers over his.

"I'll make you a deal, Rick. We go, schmooze as much as we can in the first hour and a half, and then reevaluate our attendance after dinner."

He swipes a kiss across her cheek. "I love the way you think, Beckett."

Her hand lands on his knee, fingers brushing the inside seam of his pants. Castle jumps as said fingers trip higher up his leg, and he twists, catching the curve of her jaw with his lips, moving to her neck, hovering just above the collar of the plush coat she's wearing to ward off the chill.

"Behave or we're not going to make it to the party at all. I'll be in trouble then."

She laughs. "Well, we don't want that. You get yourself in enough trouble without my help."

Her hand doesn't stray much higher, though, which makes it easier for him to relax and appreciate her iron-clad self-control.

God, he can't wait to get to the party, if only so they can leave again.

Eager to get there and get out or not, he has fun from the moment they walk through the door. Kate's arm loops through his after he checks their coats, and she simply nods for him to take the lead.

"This is your show tonight, Babe," she says, squeezing his arm. "I'll follow your lead."

He takes great care to introduce her to everyone they meet (and reintroduce her to the people they've met at previous parties), and delights when she strikes up conversations that she's actually interested in, instead of making the polite small talk eh knows she hates. He can't help watching her as she talks, marveling in her.

She's gorgeous and so sexy the whole time, no matter the subject, but she absolutely lights up when Gina asks about the kids.

"Oh, they're great," Kate says, leaning into the arm he wraps around her shoulders. "They just got over being sick, all three of them, but they're doing so well."

"And Lily's in kindergarten this year?"

Rick shakes his head. "Her birthday is right before the cut off, so we made the decision to hold her back. She's beyond smart enough, but we wanted to make sure she has the maturity for the rugged world of kindergarten."

Kate nods, gesturing to him. "What he said. She'll start kindergarten next fall."

Gina smiles. Rick's relieved to see how genuine it is. There was a time when he wouldn't have been able to say that. Of course, there was also a time when he wouldn't have even fathomed the idea of Kate Beckett on his arm at a Black Pawn party, talking about their children with pride suffusing every word.

How lucky he is.

"What about the boys?" Gina asks. "Nursery?"

"Not yet," Kate answers this time. "They'll go next fall once they're two. This gives us a little more time with them at home. Where they wreak havoc."

His wife squeezes his arm when he laughs.

Gina chuckles, too. "I've seen the pictures. They're handsome little troublemakers, at least."

"Oh, and they're starting to figure that out," Rick adds. "Reece likes to just smile at you when he's done something, but Jake goes for the full suck-up: he comes to you with the hug and kiss."

His publisher laughs harder. "Of course. I wonder who they learned those tricks from."

"Kate," he deadpans, earning a light slap on his chest from his wife.

Gina gets pulled away a moment later, wishing them well if she doesn't make it back to talk with them later. Alone once again, Rick takes the opportunity to turn to his wife, knocking a kiss to her mouth that leaves her listing toward him, a little off-balance.

"What do you think about getting out of here?"

Her arms slip around his waist, pulling him closer, anchoring him to her.

"We haven't eaten," she hedges, biting her lip to hide the upward turn at the corners of her mouth.

Castle skims his hands along the line of her spine, appreciating the open back of her dress anew. He'd spent the entire time she'd been at the mirror at home touching her like this. He's been holding back from doing so since they arrived, but he doesn't stop himself this time.

"I'll buy you room service, Kate."

She hums. "What about the hour and a half deal?"

He shakes his head, lowering his forehead to hers. "I think our work here is done."

She pretends to think, taking another kiss from his lips before pulling away, grabbing his hand, and walking him toward the door without a word.

If he's honest with himself, they probably should have stayed a little longer, but as her arms wind around him and her mouth covers his while they wait for their car, he can't bring himself to care.


	18. Chapter 18

**Right Within Your Heart - Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

**December 2023**

She sees her daughter's bright eyes and rosy cheeks first thing as the doors open and children come spilling from the school building. The kindergarten always gets dismissed before the older grades, which means Lily's one of the first out each day. And each day that Kate picks her up, they greet each other the same way.

"Mommy!" Lily squeals, running at top speed to their designated spot, where Kate waits with her hands clasped in front of her, a smile on her lips.

Beckett squats as she nears, holding out her arms Lily to crash through.

"How are you, Little Flower? How was school today?" she asks, pulling Lily close, pressing kisses to the shell of her daughter's ear through her knit cap. Lily huddles closer, squeezing Kate tightly.

"'M good. It was so fun, but I missed you, Mommy."

Kate squeezes her again, rocking from side to side before leaning back to check her face. There's no distress, no sign that Lily spent the entire day waiting to go home, and she breathes a sigh of relief. They're still working on adjusting to kindergarten, to the rigors of the school day, but this is a good thing.

"I missed you, too. What'd you do? What'd you learn? Tell me all about it at our coffee date?"

Lily lights up. "Our coffee date?"

"It's Tuesday, isn't it?" Kate asks, rubbing her cheek. She untwists Lily's backpack strap as she stands. "That's our coffee day."

Her daughter nods emphatically, grabbing her hand. "Yes, Mommy. Le's go!"

She grins, allowing the girl to pull her throw the growing throng of students and their parents. Their Tuesday "coffee" date is one of the highlights of her week. It's nothing elaborate, just a chance for the two of them to sit and talk about whatever comes to mind, without Kate dividing her time between her and her crazy, rambunctious little brothers, but they both love it. She just hopes the coffee shop isn't too crowded when they get there.

It's not a long walk to their favorite coffee spot, and it's spent laughing over the silly things one of Lily's classmates said to her during lunch. Kate swings her hand, telling her a (highly sanitized) story about something equally silly that she'd heard at work.

Her daughter giggles again, bumping into her side as they step for a red light.

"S'Uncle Javi coming for Christmas this year?"

Kate smiles, thumbing Lily's hand. "We can ask him. He has to work for part of the day, but I bet if we asked him he'd come over after."

Lily nods, looking up at her. "An' then we can show him all our presents!" She grins, showing off the empty space where one of her bottom teeth had been. Kate tweaks her cheek.

"Wait, you wanted presents, too? I thought you just really liked to decorate for Christmas."

Lily cackles, tossing her head back. " _Mommy_."

Kate snickers. "Yes, you'll be able to show him your presents. And we'll be able to give him his."

Lil grins, leaning against her as they start to walk again.

Their steps quicken as the shop comes into view, and Lily 'ah's quietly once they make it through the crowd on the sidewalk and step inside. She starts to peel her layers off, but Kate stops her with a hand on her shoulder.

"We'll get our drinks first, baby, then take our coats off."

She can tell Lily doesn't love that idea, but she nods anyway. "I want hot choc'late!  _Peppermint_  hot choc'late," she adds, stressing the flavor preference.

"Peppermint hot chocolate it is," Beckett assures, steering her to the end of the line. The shop isn't too full, but there are definitely more people in here than there have been in recent weeks; she wonders if they'll have to pick different seats today until the crowd thins out. "Do you want to order for yourself?"

Lily nods, peering up at the pastry case, her eyes darting over the options. Kate nods when she looks back.

"It's coffee day, Little Flower. Order what you want and get one for me too."

Lily's grin deepens. "Kay, Mommy."

Kate braces herself to hear whatever sugary concoction her daughter has chosen, but she's pleasantly surprised when Lily ducks back to the case to sound out the words 'cake pops' while giving her order.

"A delicious choice," Kate praises, wrapping an arm around her shoulders when Lily beams. She orders her own coffee, swaying to the music on the radio as she pays.

Lily dances with her, making her joy known for all to hear.

Much to her surprise, the chairs they always gravitate toward are unoccupied by the time they have their drinks in hand, and after peeling the layers of warm clothing from their bodies, she and Lily settle in, drinking their drinks, eating their treats, and sharing more about their time apart.

After a little while, they grow quiet, and she sees a thoughtful look cross her daughter's face. Reaching over, she strokes the girl's cheek.

"Whatcha thinking, Little Flower?"

Lily twists in her chair. "Mommy, why does Uncle Javi gotta work on Chris'mas?"

Kate tilts her head. "Well, that's sometimes how it works out when you're a cop. Sometimes you have to work shifts you really don't like, and sometimes you don't have to work at all."

Her daughter nods. "But why does Uncle Javi hafta now?"

"Well," she exhales. "This time Uncle Javi told me he wanted to work so other detectives, like Uncle Kevin and your Annie, who have families can stay home with them."

The girl frowns. "Did you have to do that?"

Kate hesitates. "I used to before I was captain. Now I only go to work if someone needs me."

"But doesn't he miss his Mommy and his family? Didn't you?"

Kate bites her lip, wondering why she'd never considered this conversation. Of course, she's contemplated how and what to tell Lily about the circumstances of her mother's death and how it affected her, but never in the context of working on Christmas."

Her fingers brush Lily's hair. "Well, it was a little bit different for me, sweetheart. Grandpa and I did different things for Christmas for a long time."

"Because of Grandma?"

She nods. "Yeah, baby, because of Grandma. And then I started doing things for Christmas with Daddy, but I still worked so other people could be with their families, like Uncle Javi does. Then Daddy and I got married and I became captain, and we had you. Now  _I'm_  the one with a family, so I do things differently than I did before."

"Oh," Lily says. Kate can't tell if she understands, though.

She takes a deep breath. "But you know what, Lil?" she adds, tapping Lily's chin to get her eyes. "I think inviting Uncle Javi over helps make it so he doesn't miss his family as much."

"Ya," Lily agrees. "And seeing his mommy, too."

"That's right."

Lily nods, thinking hard again. "Know what else might help, Mommy?"

"What?" she asks, leaning in to be heard over a rush of customers coming in the front door.

The girl grins, leaning in as well, like she's getting ready to tell Kate a secret. "Grandma's cookies."

Kate laughs, pulling Lily closer, resting their foreheads together. "I think you're right, baby."

* * *

_A/N: As always, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Right Within Your Heart - Chapter Nineteen**

* * *

**December 2024**

Rick Castle misses the days when he could convince his kids to ride in the stroller or carry them in the Snugli on his chest. Not just for the expediency of pushing something on wheels, and not just for the warmth and closeness he always felt having them right there against him – though he does miss that, too – but mostly for the ease of keeping them from going insane and tearing off on him. Lily's not so much of a problem anymore, preferring to stick close unless there's ice cream, Alexis, or a playground in sight, but his boys? They're the complete opposite. If whoever they're with isn't holding their hand or keeping them near some other way, they're gone in a nanosecond.

"Okay, remind me of the rules," he says before they can storm into the precinct and start wreaking havoc. Reaching out, he ruffles Reece's hair and tickles under Jake's chin to get him to look up. His sons squirm, leaning into him anyway, though.

"No wunning off da elebator." Jake

Rick nods. "Good. What's the next rule?"

"No scweaming. Ebwybody's working," Reece pipes up."

Castle gives him a thumbs up. "Two down. What's the next one?"

They sigh. "No widing da chairs awound."

"But Daddy,  _you_  rided the chair last time!" Lily interrupts, looking up at him with a furrowed brow.

Whoops, busted. "And  _that_  is why Mommy made it a rule," he says, ready to steer away from that subject. "Moving on, what's the next rule of the precinct?"

"No wunning at all," the boys drone together. "Onwy walking feet."

"Good boys," Rick praises, tweaking their cheeks. They giggle, pushing at his hand. "Last one is you make sure you give your mom a hug when you see her. Deal?"

All three of his children nod, bouncing eagerly now that they've concluded the serious part of the afternoon. "Deal, Daddy!"

He grins. "Okay, let's go. And remember to stay close just in case. It can get a little crazy when they get a big case, and we don't know if they have one or not."

They give him resolute nods, but Reece is the one who scoots a little bit closer to him. Rick smiles.

"Wanna hold my hand, Peanut Butter?"

The boy nods, slipping his hand into the cove of Rick's palm. Rick thumbs his knuckles, rubbing comforting circles over each one. Beside them, Lily takes Jake's hand, not giving him the chance to argue, though the youngest Castle doesn't seem too inclined to do so anyway.

He's sure it'll only last for the duration of walking through the precinct lobby, but it's nice to see the boys aren't going wild just yet.

They're good boys, sweet boys, they just have one hell of a crazy streak. Miles above Lily's wild toddlerhood (and she had come by the SpiderLily moniker honestly), and eons above Alexis's antics as a little girl. But even their zaniness can't stop him from swelling with pride when they approach the desk sergeant and ask to see Captain Beckett.

Gary Elliot grins. "Should I let her know you're coming up, sirs, ma'am?" he asks looking down at Jake, winking at Reece and Lily.

All three of them giggle. "No fanks. It's a surpwise," Jake answers on the group's behalf.

Elliot looks his way, checking to be sure that's what he wants. Castle nods, brushing a hand over his daughter's hair. "We're gonna pull Beckett away early."

Gary salutes. "You got it Castles. Enjoy."

Lily thanks him as they turn away, grinning at the nod Rick gives her for her good manners. The boys take a couple of stuttering steps, like they're about to run but they think better of it, earning a pleased nod from Rick, too. Reece's fingers twitch in Rick's, and Castle squeezes his hand, assuring him that it's okay.

Of course, the rules go out the window as soon as the elevator car opens to the fourth floor. Jake rips away from Lily, making a beeline toward Kate's office.

"Mama!" he calls, dodging uniformed officers and suit-clad detectives. Heads turn, amused grins spread, and only the newest members of the twelfth precinct seem confused to see a (roughly) three-and-a-half-year-old gracing them with his presence.

Rick winces, hoping Kate isn't in the middle of a meeting or on a conference call with 1PP. Maybe he should've at least given her a heads up. Then again, she does know they're meeting her here to head to dinner with his mother, but she's likely not expecting them this early. This eagerly, yes, but not this early.

Oh, what the hell. "Go on, Peanut Butter," he says, bouncing Reece's hand. "Go on, Sprout. Go find Mommy. Just don't knock anybody down on your way there, okay?"

Reece grins, kissing his hand before taking off after his brother. "Mama! We're heya!"

Lily follows on her brother's heels, stopping to wave to Ann Hastings before joining the boys in their search for Beckett.

Rick watches them for a moment, waiting until they've crashed through the doorway to Beckett's office to make his way to the break room to prepare a coffee (a peace offering, perhaps) for his wife. He stops a few times to say hello and just to chat, nodding in Ryan's direction, eyeing the stack of paperwork with sympathy. With Esposito on loan to another precinct for a few months, Ryan will be standing in for Beckett while they're at Jim's cabin for Christmas, which means he's been working overtime to clear his desk of anything that can't wait.

Castle brings him a coffee too to say thanks one more time, offering him a fist bump on his way to Kate's office with her favorite blue mug in hand.

Thankfully, she's not on the phone when he steps inside, nor does she have any NYPD big wigs or lawyers sitting in the chairs opposite hers. She does, however, have all three of their children attached to her as they sit on her couch. For the most part they're talking over each other, but his wife somehow manages to filter it all out, brushing her hand over Lily's cheek, then Jake's hair, before wrapping around Reece's back.

"There you are," Kate says, pressing her lips to Reece's forehead. Their son snuggles closer, looking so content; they all miss Kate when she's at work, but Peanut Butter is more demonstrative about it than his brother.

Rick grins, gesturing with the mug. "I made a detour while they greeted you."

"Mmm, good choice," Beckett grins, lifting her chin as he nears. He takes the hint, dropping a kiss on her smiling mouth before handing her the coffee.

"I thought so. We didn't interrupt anything did we?"

She shakes her head, savoring her first sip before speaking again, "No, everything big was earlier. Now I'm just finishing up for the day."

He grins. "Perfect, because we're forcing you to leave early."

Beckett chuckles. "I'll allow it. But you're lucky you sent your cute ambassadors ahead, and that they blew your surprise of getting hot cocoa and looking at the window displays before we have dinner with your mom."

They giggle, leaning against Kate. She grins down at them, sneaking kisses. "But first, I want to hear more about school while I finish my coffee."


	20. Chapter 20

**Right Within Your Heart - Chapter Twenty**

* * *

**December 2024**

"Gwam!" Jake shouts the moment they round the corner and spot Martha Rodgers waiting outside the restaurant. He beams, recognizing her companion, too. "Wexi!"

The boys tug at Rick and Kate's hands, but it's Lily who breaks free to run to her sister.

"Lexi, Lexi, Lexi! We saw the most beautiful window in the  _world_!"

Alexis catches her sister with practiced ease, hauling Lily high into the air. "You  _did_? In the  _whole_  world?"

Rick grins, sharing a look with his wife. Their daughter's sense of wonder never fails to surprise and amaze him; he hopes that never changes for her.

"Ya, Lexi!" She grins, pitching sideways to hook her arm around Martha's neck as well. "Hi Gram. I missed you so much."

Rick watches his mother's eyes slip shut and her smile grow softer. "I missed you too, sweet girl."

Lily kisses her cheek, whispering something to her. Martha rubs her back, nodding with a flourish. "I'm ready for them, my wonderful, sweet boys."

Rick takes that as permission to release Jake's hand and let him run to Martha. Kate does the same, waving her hand for Reece to go ahead.

"Gwam!" Reece calls, running after his brother.

They crowd on either side of Martha, hugging her with an earnestness that makes Rick's mother chuckle.

"Hello, my darlings," she greets them, brushing gentle hands over their backs, hugging them back with equal fervor. "I missed you."

Rick opens his mouth to tease, but the nudge of his wife's elbow shuts him up. Instead he steps up, wrapping Alexis in a hug, turning to dust a kiss to his mother's cheek once his daughter nudges him away and moves to greet his wife.

"It's freezing out here, Mother. You should have waited for us inside."

Martha slips an arm around him as well, patting his back, all the while telling him not to be ridiculous. "I was fine. I'm quite warm in my jacket."

"We just got here, Dad," Alexis adds, wrapping an arm around Kate. "Just before you did, actually."

"Still, you could have gone inside to wait for us to walk up."

His mother scoffs, fixing the boys' knit caps. "And miss this greeting? Never."

"It could have happened inside, too," he points out.

Martha waves him off. "Stop worrying, Darling. I'm not going to end up a popsicle after five minutes outside in December."

"Yes, how silly of me to be concerned," he sighs. "In that case, shall we?" He gestures, reaching out to open the door for his family.

The boys, of course, dart inside first. Martha loops her arm through his once the rest of the family skirts inside, allowing him to escort her. He notices her limp is a bit more pronounced tonight. It's been a couple of years since a bad fall had led to a broken femur and tibia, and though she has recovered, weeks of long rehearsals and the cold must be getting to her; he'll make sure their table has a comfortable chair and a place for her to stretch her leg.

"So, Kiddo, how's it going? We haven't talked much since we decorated the tree."

Rick smiles. "Wonderful and insane as always, Mother."

Her hand closes over his. "Good. And by the way, I heard all about your shenanigans at the preschool Christmas party – honestly, Richard, it's like you're in preschool along with them."

He laughs, squeezing her fingers. "It was a little harmless fun. How was I to know it would almost start a riot over candy canes?"

She shakes her head. "Darling, have you met your sons?"

"Fair point," he says, though there's a zing of pride all the same. They'll settle down, his boys; he just hopes when they do, they don't lose their zany spirit.

Kate catches his eye as they're being led to their table, lifting her eyebrows and silently urging him to go ahead and bring up the subject they've been meaning to broach with his mother.

"I have a question for you, what's your rehearsal schedule like for the next few weeks?"

His mother tilts her head. "We're meeting every day for the next couple days, then taking a break starting Christmas Eve that goes until the thirtieth."

Oh, that'll work out perfectly, then. He nods, earning another quizzical look and the cock of her head.

"Richard, I know that look. What are you planning?"

He looks at Kate, noticing she's hanging back while the kids get settled. She nods, trusting him to say it.

"We want you to come to Jim's cabin for Christmas. I know you said not to worry, that you'd have plans with your fellow actors for both days, but come with us. We don't want you here alone while we're there."

She lifts a hand, touching his cheek. "Darling, that's a sweet offer, but I do have commitments on Christmas Eve – caroling and a party or three."

"Come Christmas Day, then," he says. "I'll even send a car for you, so you don't have to worry about driving in potentially rough weather. All you have to do is be ready to leave when it arrives. Okay? This way you can still party the night away, but then also get to see if Santa finds his way to the Catskills."

Affection floods his mother's face, but so does a sliver of hesitation. "Are you sure Katherine doesn't want the opportunity to celebrate with her father and just her father instead of combining again?"

Kate appears at his elbow, reaching for his mother's hand and shaking her head. "We want you with us for Christmas, Martha. All of us do. My dad was disappointed when we told him you wouldn't be able to join us. Please come."

Martha nods, swallowing hard. Clearly they need to spend more time with his mother if she's somehow decided they  _don't_  want to be with her on a holiday like this. "Well then, I'd love to come on Christmas Day."

Kate beams, wrapping her in a hug that borders on too tight, but his mother doesn't complain. If anything, she presses closer. "I'm so happy to hear that, Martha." She turns to him when they pull away. "Did you tell her about sending the car?"

He nods. "I'll make the arrangements tonight after we leave here. That way we lock in a reservation, and Mother won't regret agreeing to come with us because she was forced to endure a substandard ride."

Kate's lips curve higher, her eyes bright in the golden restaurant light. "Okay, good. Now, I think it's time for us to relieve Alexis before  _she_  regrets agreeing to come to the cabin with us."

* * *

_A/N: Thank you once again!_


	21. Chapter 21

**Right Within Your Heart - Chapter Twenty-one**

* * *

**December 2024**

He sees the exact moment that Kate's patience finally wears out. It's somewhere between laps twelve and thirteen around the kitchen, with the final straw being their sons using the couch as a crash pad in between laps.

"Rick," she clips, getting his attention. He stops mid-jog, letting the boys run off without him. "Take them outside. Please. Before they break something or each other."

The "or I lose my mind on them - or you," goes unsaid but very much heard. Message received, Rick claps his hands, turning to head the twins off before they can complete another pass, ushering them out of the kitchen and away from the pie Kate's prepping to make for Christmas in a few days.

"Okay, hooligans, suit up. We're taking this obstacle course outside."

"Nooo," Reece whines. "S'cold!"

"You'll warm up," Rick assures, guiding son number one to the kids' bedroom. He picks up son number two on the way back, flipping the little stinker over as Jake giggles and squirms, trying to make an escape.

"Sprout, Pumpkin, we're going outside to run around. Do you want to come too?" he asks, poking his fingers into Jake's side. The boy jerks, squealing for help that neither of his sisters provide. Even Cosmo seems uninterested in coming to his aid, never moving from his spot beside Alexis on the couch.

"Pass for me, thanks," Alexis murmurs, barely glancing up from her laptop. Her fingers fly over the keyboard, telling him she's still working on her proposal for increased funding for the Justice Initiative. "But maybe in a little while," she adds before Jake can pout.

"Sure," Rick says, shifting the boy. "What about you, Lil?"

His youngest daughter shakes her head, looking happily immovable in the recliner with Jim, a book open on their laps.

"No thanks, Daddy. 'M reading with Grampa."

Rick smiles. He's never going to complain about that. "Okay, Sprout. Enjoy your book."

He rights Jake a moment later, tapping his nose. "Suit up, Jelly. We're going outside."

Jake giggles. "I don't wanna weya my suit!"

"Nah uh," Rick denies, steering him into the room to join Reece. His son looks up, halfway into his snow pants. "We're all going to wear our warm clothes to go out and play. Even me."

"Eben Cosmo?" Jake asks, looking up. Rick laughs, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Cosmo's got his own snowsuit already built in. He'll be okay in just his fur."

His son nods, looking thoughtful. "I gonna be fwuffy wike him."

Rick grins, reaching over Reece's head and grabbing Jake's identical pair of pants.

"While you work on being fluffy like Cosmo, let's get you into warmer clothes. The sooner we get dressed, the sooner we play."

That seems to inspire them to move faster, and before he knows it they're holding out their jackets, waiting for his help putting them on.

"Good boys," he praises, zipping both jackets with a flourish.

They grin. "You now!"

"Me now?" he asks. They nod, pointing to his shirt. "Right, yes. Remember your boots, guys, okay?"

They nod, scrambling to the front door in their socks. Rick winces, hoping they don't skid into the wall. He ducks into the second bedroom to grab his own snow pants – which perhaps aren't necessary for him, but a deal is a deal – and pull them on. When he emerges to grab his own boots, he finds Kate kneeling in front of the boys, sliding their wiggling feet into their snow boots. Cosmo sits patiently at her side, watching everything with keen eyes.

"Fanks," Jake breathes when she finishes with his shoes. She presses a soft kiss to his cheek, then Reece's, reaching over to rub the dog's head.

"Okay, monsters. Let Daddy get his boots on and you can go outside and play."

They grin, jumping up and waiting at the door while Rick slips his feet into his shoes. Standing, he wraps an arm around Kate's waist and steals a kiss from her mouth.

"We'll be back once we've burned off some energy." He grins.

Kate presses her hands to his chest, pecking his mouth again. "That's a very good idea. For my sake and theirs. See you in a bit."

He grins, rubbing her back once before moving to the door, flinging it open wide. The boys tear out onto the porch and down the steps, shrieking their delight at having an entirely new playground at their disposal. Cosmo's a bit more sedate, definitely quieter, trotting down and immediately starting to sniff around for a place to do his business. Rick follows on their heels, though he's a bit slower than the three of them.

Within minutes, the boys have made up an outdoor version of their game from inside. Just like before, he's the monster trying to catch them to eat them, but this time instead of the couch being home base, they pick a new base seemingly at will. They spend a fair amount of time reminding him of that rule change – "S'base, Daddy!" gets said more than a few times – but they seem to be having fun nonetheless. Even Cosmo gets in on it, attempting to herd them back into an easy to capture clump when they split up.

They play for close to an hour before Rick catches them once and for all, scooping one boy under each arm and pretending to gobble them both up.

"Daddy! You're cwazy!"

"I'm crazy? Nooo, I'm  _hungry_!" he fake-growls, making gobbling noises again.

"Mmm, no. I think you're crazy," another voice chimes in.

Rick jumps, spinning with the boys to find Kate, Alexis, Jim, and Lily all standing on the porch in their winter gear, looking amused.

"Hey! Come to join us?" he asks, hefting the boys. They giggle, reaching toward their mother, bellowing Kate's name.

"Something like that," his wife hums, leading the group down the stairs. She tilts her head, offering a sly smile, and Rick finds himself backing up.

"Oh?" he asks, lowering the boys to their feet before his arms can start to ache. They take off again, already back in their own game, but his eyes stay on Beckett.

She nods, her smile widening.

Oh, this can't be good. Looking past her, he finds his daughters giggling to themselves and his father-in-law offering a sympathetic look.

"Mhmm, I think we should play a new game," Kate says, still moving closer. "Now that we're all out here."

"What kind of game?" He takes another step back, just in case.

Kate leans over, dragging snow into her gloved hand, packing and shaping it with the same precision she reserves for cleaning her service weapon. She looks up after a moment, winking. "You'll figure it out, Castle.

Lily's the one to throw the first snowball, but it's Kate's follow-up lob that lands center mass, thus assuring their impromptu snowball fight becomes an all-out war.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you all for sticking with me and this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter._


	22. Chapter 22

**Right Within Your Heart - Chapter Twenty-two**

* * *

**December 2025**

Shopping with her sons is an experience. They're a whirlwind of energy, flitting from item to item, but sharp and inquisitive, wanting to know something about everything they pass on their quest to pick out presents for Lily and Rick. She sees more than a few people offering her looks as the boys ask one question after another, but she'll take their curiosity, their eager participation, even their strong opinions over what  _not_  to buy any day of the week. Especially given that their ideas have already led to a  _really_  good present for Alexis.

Brushing her hand over Jake's hair, Kate points out another display. "What do you think about that for Daddy?" she asks, steering Reece in that direction as well.

"What's it?" Jake asks, studying the box. "Oh! S'coffee!" He grins at his own cleverness. "Daddy wubs coffee."

Kate smiles. "He does. Do you think he'd like a new coffee maker?"

Both of her boys nod, reaching out to touch the box. She stops them from pulling it off the display and onto themselves, bringing it down for them to see. She points out the features to them – and there are  _many_ – hiding a grin at the serious way they consider each one, even though most of it goes over their heads.

"What do you think, guys?" she asks a few minutes later.

Reece grins, nodding resolutely. "S'a good pwesent for Daddy."

His brother agrees, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Ya, Mama. S'gweat."

Kate nods. "Then that's what we'll get him from you guys." She tweaks their chins. Lifting the box to place it in their shopping cart, she finds that the scarf, gloves, wallet, and purse they'd picked out for Alexis are in her landing zone.

Before she can try to balance the box on the side of the cart, the boys hop up on either side of her, helpfully pushing everything out of the way.

"Thank you. You're such good helpers," she praises, cupping their cheeks and kissing their foreheads once the box is safely in the cart. "Daddy is going to love it."

They offer her identical broad grins that leave her heart tripping with affection. Oh, her wonderful, sweet boys.

"You know, your daddy gave me a coffee machine as a present once, too. A long time before you and Lily were born."

They giggle, their grins never leaving their face. Kate grins, too, leaving it at that instead of trying to explain to her four-and-a-half-year-old sons exactly how special coffee is to her relationship with their father.

"Okay, PB and J, that's two down. Let's look for Lily's present."

"Ya!" Jake cheers, jumping down from the cart and darting away.

"Toys!" Reece piggybacks, following his brother's lead.

Kate warns them before they can get more than eight or ten steps ahead of her. "Back with me, boys. Now."

Dutifully, they backtrack, taking their places on either side of her.

"Good boys. It's just too crowded for you to run ahead, guys. I don't want you to get lost." Or worse, but she won't say it – won't even allow herself to think it too hard. One hand strays from the cart handle, though, cupping Jake's head. She waits until he's holding onto her jacket to switch hands and do the same to Reece, brushing her thumb over the short hair at the back of his head.

"So, we're getting toys for Lily, huh?" she asks, glancing down to see their emphatic nods. "What kind of toys?"

They look at each other, but neither boy says a word. She'd always heard that twins had their own form of unspoken communication, but there are times when it still surprises her how naturally it seems to come to them. It's uncanny.

After a moment, they giggle together, listing nearly a dozen things their sister loves – many of which are, coincidentally, also things they love.

Kate grins. "Why don't we see what they have and pick a few things from that selection? We can't get  _everything_  you and Lily want."

They nod, practically vibrating with excitement to get to their favorite section of the store. Kate shakes her head, pulling her phone out of her pocket and sneaking a picture to send to Rick.

The toy aisles are packed with other harried last-minute shoppers and kids making their cases for why they need a particular toy now, now,  _now_. She's grateful that her own boys only whine a little bit when they catch sight of something they've been coveting for weeks; they've been amazing so far, she would hate for the trip to end on a sour note.

"Remember," she says, "Santa might bring it. Just be patient."

They grumble a little, but nod.

"Okay, do you see what you want to get for Lily? And don't say that toy," she adds, knowing they're smart enough to try it.

They giggle, pointing to a different toy instead, a large space unicorn play set. Jake grins up at her, grabbing it off the shelf and holding it (with some struggle) up to Kate.

"Mama, m'gonna get Wily dis."

Kate takes it from him, looking the toy over. "It's perfect, baby. Lily will love it."

"S'my turn now," Reece says, wandering to the end of the aisle.

"You're right, Peanut Butter. You're up now." She steers the cart behind him, watching her son take in all the options. She knows the moment he makes a decision, watches a smile spread across his face just before he points to a princess dress-up kit and a pink and purple Nerf bow that someone has discarded beside it.

"Oh, she'll love that, too."

"Bof," Reece insists. He reaches out, trying to tug both pieces off the shelf. Kate steps up to help him bring them down, releasing a soft laugh when Jake worms his way in front of her to look at the bow with his brother.

"Both it is. Do you want to pick out one more thing, Jakey? Since Reece picked two?"

He nods. "Ya, Mama!"

"Okay, one more thing." She follows him as he and Reece move down the aisle to the puzzles and games.

Her phone buzzes as they're looking, a return text from Rick stating that Lil's bored and begging to go ice skating.

_We're almost done here,_  she texts back.  _We have to swing home first and drop a few things off, but then we can meet you there?_

She turns her attention back to her sons, hoping they haven't just scaled a shelf to get to the puzzle Jake's gleefully holding out to her.

"Wook, Mama, it's Cosmo!" he says, showing her a picture of a Shepherd puppy on the box.

Kate dips, kissing his cheek. "It is Cosmo. That's a great choice for Lily, sweetheart."

He beams, tossing it in the cart with some assistance from her.

"Great shopping, boys."

They bounce, falling in step with her as they make their escape from the toy aisle (but not before adding a couple of last-minute Toys for Tots gifts to their pile). "Fank you."

"You're welcome. And oh, guess what?" she asks, steering toward the front of the store. They look up, expectant. "I think we are going ice skating once we take the presents home."

Her boys cheer, bumping into her sides. They wiggle the entire time they're in line, and once it's their turn, they climb into the cart to hand her their purchases to put on the belt, no doubt so they can get out of the store and to the skating rink faster.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you for reading!_


	23. Chapter 23

**Right Within Your Heart - Chapter Twenty-three**

* * *

**December 2025**

Kate hears them before she and Lily make their grand entrance.

"Mother, are you sure you don't want me to call the car service to take you?" her husband asks for what's obviously not the first time if Martha's sigh is any indication.

"Richard, darling, I am more than sure. I've already made the arrangements, so a car home after the performance is all we will need."

"I just want to make sure you–"

"Kiddo, your concern is very touching, but just because I am semi-retired and moving a little bit slower than I used to, does not mean I cannot treat my granddaughter to an absolutely magical night on the town my way."

Beside her, Lily squeaks. "Gram said s'gonna be magical, Mommy."

Kate touches her cheek, dropping a kiss on her forehead before straightening the glitter-covered flower headband they'd decided on when braiding flowers into Lily's hair was determined to be too time consuming.

"She's right. Gram's been looking forward to tonight for months," she whispers to her daughter, watching wonder spread across Lily's face anew.

"Me too."

"Good." Kate kisses her nose. "Now, are you ready to knock their socks off?"

Lily nods, taking the hand Kate offers her, holding the rhinestone embossed overlay skirt of her emerald green party dress in the other.

"Ahem." Beckett makes a show of clearing her throat as they turn the corner on the steps. "Miss Lily Castle has arrived for her evening out with her Gram."

Rick and Martha turn, tabling whatever logistical discussion they may have still been having. Kate exhales a little; her husband means well, but surely he knows by now that arguing with Martha Rodgers is pointless, especially when it comes to putting on a show for her youngest granddaughter.

Martha gasps, holding out her hands to Lily.

"My goodness, sweetheart, you look magnificent."

Lily's cheeks pinken. "Thanks, Gram. An' I'm wearing lip gloss!"

They chuckle. Martha nods. "It looks lovely, Lily. The perfect shade."

Lily nods in return. "Your dress is so pretty, too," she adds.

Martha accepts the compliment with her usual flair. "This old thing? Psh, nothing compared to yours. It's positively perfect for the ballet."

Lily bounces, moving the skirt around her ankles. "Mommy and I got it yesterday. The headband didn't come with the dress, though. Mommy bought it extra."

Martha nods, touching one of the petals with a gentle finger. "It is stunning, my dear. Especially with your jewelry."

Kate smiles as Lily touches her earrings. She's still so proud of her newly-pierced ears – part of her birthday gift from Kate and Rick – and she can't wait until they're healed enough to change from her diamond studs, but tonight they fit perfectly with the necklace Kate had draped around her neck earlier.

Rick echoes his mother's sentiments, stepping up to fold Lily into his arms as Kate drapes an arm around Martha's shoulders. "You look beautiful, Sprout."

Lily squeezes his neck, turning her face to grin in Kate's direction.

"Now, I hear you and Gram have alternate transportation for the first part of the evening, so let's make sure you're warm enough for your journey."

Lily nods, giggling at the gallant way her father retreats to grab one of her other birthday gifts – the part that had been in limbo until a few days ago due to inventory issues at the store – from the back of the couch.

"My coat! Daddy, it's perfect."

Kate shakes her head at her husband's wink. "I thought you might say that." He helps Lily into the deep purple wool coat, brandishing matching gloves and ear muffs, grinning as she twirls to model everything for them.

"Beautiful," Kate promises, giving her mother-in-law a squeeze.

Martha takes that as her cue to step forward and pull on her own coat and gloves. "Well, Darling, shall we?" she asks, holding out a hand to Lily, who takes it with a bright smile.

They're halfway to the door when Martha turns, reminding Kate and Rick with a wave and an exaggerated eyebrow wiggle to enjoy their evening. Kate chuckles, leaning into her husband's side; trust Martha to make her exit that way.

Though, she does have a point about their evening. Of course, the boys will still be awake for a while, and they have a game or two planned to keep the twins from feeling left out because Lily's going somewhere without them, but after that… well, having adult quiet time sounds wonderful.

Rick's smile in her hair suggests that he feels the same way. "How quickly do you think we can tire PB and J out?" he asks once the door closes behind Martha and Lily.

Kate laughs, glancing over the couch to where the boys are still stretched out on their backs on a pile of blankets, engrossed in  _Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer_.

"I'd guess we've got about twenty minutes before they're up and moving again, but if we play laser tag for a little bit, give them some food, and then toss them in the bath… they might go down by seven thirty."

Her husband grins. "Well, I look forward to reconvening with you around seven forty-five, maybe eight o'clock."

Brushing her nose over his, she presses closer. "You know I'm not going anywhere, right?"

Rick's mouth slides over hers, warm with promise. "I meant alone, Kate. Finally, blissfully alone."

She hums, rubbing his side. "The moment is so close, yet still so far," she teases, pressing her lips to his again.

"Eww! Mama, no kissy kissy!" Jake groans.

"Ya! No kissing! S'gwoss!" Reece echoes.

Castle huffs, tossing the remaining blanket on the back of the couch over their heads. "There, now you can't see the kissing. Problem solved."

Kate snickers as the boys shriek and scramble out from under the blanket. Castle chuckles at his own cleverness, sticking his tongue out at their sons when they glare.

"Mom wants to kiss me, too, you know."

"Among other things," she murmurs, tugging him back and grazing her teeth over the curve of his jaw. It's probably mean to tease him like this, especially knowing she  _can't_  make good on it until the boys go to bed – and that's assuming that it's not so late that Lily and Martha will be back soon – but it's still fun. The anticipation is fun. Playing with him is fun.

Rick grins, and the sparkle in his eyes is agreement enough for her.

* * *

The boys settle down a little later than expected, but not late enough to make her feel nervous about curling her fingers in the open collar of Rick's forest green plaid shirt and yanking him into their room. The way she figures it, unless Martha brings Lil home after the first act, they still have plenty of time for themselves.

And her instincts prove correct. She has just allowed Rick to pull her from a now-tepid bath when her husband's phone chimes with the notification that the car service has retrieved their daughter and his mother from the theater.

"Mmm," she hums, pressing her lips to his and stepping into his chest. "Perfect timing."

Rick nods, skimming his fingertips over her bare shoulders and down her back. "It won't be if you don't get dressed, though."

She shivers, rocking closer. "Back atcha, handsome," she purrs, slipping a hand down his back to cup his towel-clad ass. "Back atcha."

Despite their amorous setback, they manage to pull themselves together enough to be waiting on the couch when Martha's key rattles in the lock and the door opens to their bubbling daughter.

"Hey, Little Flower," Kate calls, sitting up and holding out her arms to Lily. "How was your night?"

Lily rushes forward, bear hugging her neck. "Mommy, it was  _incredible_. Gram an' I rode in a carriage! An' our dinner was so good. An' an' an' I  _love_  The Nutcracker."

"You do?" Kate asks, grinning at Lily's emphatic nod.

"It was beautiful, Mommy. So beautiful.  _And_  I got to meet a million of the ballerinas!" She releases a wistful sigh, resting her cheek on Kate's shoulder.

Kate rubs her back, pressing her lips to her forehead. "Wow, a million of them? How did you manage that?" she asks, glancing back at her mother-in-law.

Martha grins, hanging her coat in the front closet. "Some of the cast walked around after the performance, but I pulled a few strings and we were able to go backstage, too. She moves closer, holding out a stuffed Nutcracker doll to Lily. "I believe this is yours, sweetheart."

"Your own Nutcracker Prince?" Castle gasps, brushing his hand over Lily's hair as she takes the doll. "Did you say thank you to Gram?"

Lily bolts up, pulling away from Kate and flinging her arms around her grandmother.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. Best night ever!"

Kate watches Martha's eyes slip shut, her arms tightening around Lily's thin frame. "You are so welcome, Kiddo. Now, why don't you get ready for bed, and then we can regale your parents with tales from our spectacular evening?"

Lily grins, nodding eagerly. "Okay, Gram. Come on!"

Lil falls asleep within minutes of getting back downstairs, curled against Martha's side with her Nutcracker in her arms.


	24. Chapter 24

**Right Within Your Heart - Chapter Twenty-four**

* * *

**December 2026**

She doesn't have much time, not with needing to get home to help start her part of Christmas Eve dinner, but she can't help coming here after she leaves work.

Not much has changed since the last time she was out here. Someone has laid wreaths on each of the headstones for the holidays – the Rotary Club or maybe the Girl Scouts if she thinks hard enough. Her father has been here recently as well, if the still-vibrant bouquet of her mother's favorite Christmas flowers is any indication. She doesn't have anything to add, not really. It had been a spur of the moment decision to come, stopping to pick up flowers hadn't even crossed her mind.

That's okay. She likes to think her presence is enough.

"Hey, Mom," Kate murmurs, burying her hands in her coat pockets to ward off the chill. Forgetting her gloves this morning hadn't been in the plan, either. "Sorry I haven't been by in a while. It's been, well, it's been crazy with work, and Rick, and the kids, but it's been good, too."

She licks her lips, glancing around to be sure any audience she might have is small. She doesn't usually talk to the headstone, not this much at least, but today it seems important to tell her mother more.

"Lily had her dance recital the other day. If we'd known she'd love it so much, we would've signed her up years ago. But she adores it, Mom." She smiles, thinking of the pride on her daughter's face, the joy.

"And the boys are in soccer now. Jake likes it, but I don't think Reece is as into it as he is. We'll see if he wants to stick with it, but it's okay if he doesn't. We'll find something he likes – even if it's nothing at all right now."

She stops, gathering her thoughts. "Rick's great, too. He's always great, but he's been amazing lately, keeping me from losing my mind. He's writing something new – in addition to Nikki Heat, he says – and he's, well we're both looking forward to the vacation we're taking just the two of us."

She shifts her weight, wondering what else to say. "I'm sure Dad told you, but he's doing okay, too. He's only working part time at the firm now and working with AA a lot more. Plus, he's been taking the kids some afternoons while Rick and I are working. He's been fantastic, he really has," Kate pauses, forcing a breath through the tightness in her throat. "I wish you could see them, Mom. All of them. Especially tonight. It's going to be something; Christmas with my husband always is."

Kate exhales a quiet laugh, swiping a finger under her eyes. "Rick, surprises me every day, Mom. With how good he is, with the holidays… he's just… he's Castle."

The crunch of shoes on snow tells her she's not alone. Turning her head, Kate holds out an arm and offers the newcomers a smile.

"Hey guys," she greets, dropping a kiss on Lily's head, looping an arm around Reece's shoulders once they get near. Rick and Jake crowd closer too, with the former pressing a kiss to her mouth while the latter presses his back to her front.

"Am I late?" she asks, leaning against her husband.

Rick shakes his head. "Thought we'd come to offer you some moral support."

"Not just to hear me saying nice things about you?" she teases, lifting her chin to find him watching her with impossibly gentle eyes.

"Well, it was a perk," he drawls, grinning at her light shoulder bump. "Hey, Sprout, why don't you put the picture we brought for Grandma in with the flowers?"

Lily nods, reaching into her coat pocket and removing a clear plastic-covered object, squatting in front of the headstone. Kate drags her teeth over her lower lip, watching as her daughter tucks their most recent family photo – the zany one where they're all laughing and goofing off instead of the serious one that graced their Christmas card – into the flowers her father had brought.

"Is that okay, Mommy?" she asks, looking up, her eyes dark.

Kate exhales, nodding. "That's perfect, baby. Thank you for bringing it."

Lily smiles, getting to her feet again. Kate draws her in, brushing ha hand over her hair.

"I'm glad you guys came," she says after the silence has stretched on too long and the boys are growing restless.

Rick nods. "Thanks for letting us be here."

Kate hums, squeezing her son. "Okay, let's go home. I'm sure Alexis and Ezra are on their way or will be soon."

Her husband touches his lips to her temple. "They uh, they're actually already at home. They're making some of the sides for dinner while we're here."

She stares at him. His eldest and her fiancé are at the loft and they're here?

Rick kisses his forehead. "She understands, Kate. They both do. And it gives us the opportunity to brainstorm how we're going to mess with Ezra." He grins, all devilish little boy.

She rolls her eyes, catching her boys' hands and taking a step back from her mother's grave. "We're not. That's how we're going to mess with him."

Rick sputters, following her with Lily at his side. "What are you talking about? We  _have_ to mess with him. It is a time-honored tradition."

"Is it?" she asks, casting a glance back at the headstone. "But if he knows that and he's expecting it, then the best way to mess with him is to do nothing," she says, jostling Jake's hand. "Right guys?"

"Right Mommy!" they agree, then look up, confused. "Why?"

"Because he'll be waiting for it, and it'll drive him crazy when nothing happens." She grins, looking back at Rick. "Daddy knows I'm right," she singsongs, blowing him a kiss.

Her husband sighs, but nods. "You've always been the evil one in this partnership."

* * *

Later that night, after their feast has been devoured, the first small gifts have been opened, and the kids – Alexis and Ezra included, at Lily and the twins' insistence – have been coaxed to sleep, Rick's arm curls around her waist, drawing her into the wall of his chest.

"You okay?" he asks, resting his chin on her head.

Kate sighs, sinking deeper into him. "Yeah. Just… the crisis at work today made me think about her. More than I usually do. That's why I went to the cemetery on my way home. I didn't mean for it to take all afternoon, though."

He nods, brushing a hand down her back. "Take all the time you need," he insists, swaying with her. "She would be so proud of you, Kate. Of everything you've accomplished. Of the woman you've become. Your ruggedly handsome husband–" Kate snorts, pinching his ass through the flannel of his Christmas pajamas. "She would be so proud," he finishes, undeterred.

She doesn't answer, not that he seems to be expecting anything, pressing a kiss to the column of his throat. "I love you."

Rick hums, his skin vibrating under her lips. "I love you too, Kate."

Her eyes slip shut, arms tightening around his waist.

"Okay, Santa Castle," she says a few minutes later, lifting her head. "Let's get these presents out so we can go to bed."

A grin spreads across his lips. "An excellent idea, Mrs. Castle." He sneaks a kiss before releasing her.

She doesn't step away, though, holding his cheeks between her fingertips, pressing another kiss to the bow of his mouth, tasting the chocolate and peppermint treats from the dessert Ezra had prepared. "And let's be fast, because I have a special gift for you."

He moves far quicker than necessary, but she's certainly not complaining.

* * *

_A/N: Thank you all! It means so much that you've come with me on this journey._


	25. Chapter 25

**Right Within Your Heart - Chapter Twenty-five**

* * *

**December 2026**

Any other day, the commotion from the other room might be cause for serious concern, but she has years of experience in this kind of thing now. Nobody untoward is in her house this early on Christmas Day. No, her children are simply slinking (less than gracefully) down the stairs to see what goodies Santa has left for them.

"Lexi, look!" Lily's is the first voice she hears, though the boys are doing plenty of noise-making too. "We gotta show Mommy and Daddy," Lily adds before her sister can respond.

Kate huffs a laugh, pressing her cheek to her husband's arm.

"Shh, we're sleeping," he instructs, nuzzling his nose into her neck.

"Yeah, like they're going to believe that," Beckett drawls, hoping Alexis will be able to stall long enough for her to fall asleep again, even if it's just for a few more minutes.

No such luck. The doors to their room burst open and small (and not so small) bodies swarm the bed.

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up!" Lily calls, hopping up. Reece and Jake join her, bouncing their way toward the head of the bed.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up! It's Chris'mas!" the twins yell, though their unison could use some work.

Even Alexis – the traitor – joins the chorus. "Dad, Kate, get up! It's Christmas!"

Beside her, Rick groans. "Et tu, Alexis?"

"Not sorry at all, Dad," Alexis says, the grin obvious in her voice even with their eyes closed. "Come on, get up. Ezra's making coffee."

Kate exhales. "Oh, thank god."

"I like him a great deal more now," Rick rumbles.

The boys giggle, bouncing on their knees beside Kate. "Mommy, Mommy, there's  _so_  many presents. Come  _see_!"

Kate's arm shoots out, drawing Reece down to her. "What if I'm still sleepy, huh?" she asks, tickling his side. "What if Daddy and I are  _so_  tired, we just want to sleep a little bit longer?"

She blows a raspberry on his neck, delighting in his happy squeal.

"Mommy, nooo. It's Chris'mas!"

"It's Christmas?" Rick jokes. "Since when?"

"Since  _now_ ," Lily insists, tugging on his arm. "Come on, Daddy, come on."

They aren't able to resist much longer, allowing all four of the Christmas elves to pull them from bed. Alexis grins, standing on her toes to kiss Rick's cheek, then Kate's.

"Come on, let's do presents," she says, crinkling her nose.

Kate tilts her head, allowing a sly smile to touch her lips. "Should we make breakfast first?" she asks as the kids yank them through the office toward the Christmas spread.

"No, Mommy," Jake insists. "Presents first! We gotta do presents first, or I'll  _die_."

A snort falls from her lips. "Or you'll  _die_?" she repeats, drawing him in. "You'll just wither and die if I do the unthinkable and feed you breakfast first?"

He cackles. "Ya!"

"Well, we don't want that," she muses, lifting him off his feet and flipping him upside down, blowing a raspberry on his belly when his pajama shirt rides up. He squawks, giggling harder. "Okay, fine. Presents first and then we'll eat. Is your Gram awake?" she asks, glancing over to find Martha waiting on the couch with a champagne glass in her hand. With Alexis and Ezra in Alexis's old room, Martha had taken Lily's room for the night while the girl had bunked in with her brothers.

"Morning, darlings," Martha greets. "I helped myself to a mimosa when I came downstairs; I had a feeling you wouldn't mind."

Kate laughs. "Morning, Martha. Well, since we're all present and accounted for, dive in, monsters."

The kids whoop with glee, scrambling to find the pile of gifts with their names on them. Kate shakes her head, moving to sit beside her mother-in-law.

"Merry Christmas," she murmurs, kissing the older woman on the cheek. "How'd you sleep? Was Lily's room okay last night?"

"Merry Christmas, dear. It was perfect."

Kate smiles around a yawn. "Good."

Martha chuckles. "I take it you weren't awake when they made their grand entrance?"

She wipes the sleep from her eyes. "No, we were, but just barely."

"Trying to fake sleep never works," Martha says, offering her a sage grin. "Not even for me, and they almost gave me a Tony."

Kate laughs, leaning her head on Martha's shoulder briefly. She sits up as Ezra and Rick approach, taking the coffee her husband offers with grateful fingers.

Rick settles on the floor at her feet, resting his head on her knee as the kids cackle and squeal and generally go nuts over every little thing.

"What'd you guys get?" she asks, looking over to see Alexis and Ezra settle into the arm chair. Despite Alexis's part in their wake up, she seems to have faded back, sitting half on the arm of the chair, talking in low tones with her fiancé.

The boys show them every individual gift, talking over one another. Lily fills in the gaps (what few there are) with her own reports, hugging some of the more elaborate gifts to her chest.

"I love them," she announces.

"I'm glad, baby," Kate says, brushing gentle fingers through her husband's hair as their daughter runs back to her pile to see what's left to discover.

They'd spoiled them this year – every year, really, but Lily especially this year – knowing it's going to be harder from here on out to keep the same magic attached to everything. Kate hopes her daughter will continue to see the world and Christmas the way she does now, the way Rick tries so hard to make possible, but who knows what will happen when she hits ten.

Rick turns his head, kissing her knee gently. She hums around the rim of her coffee mug, thumbing his ear. His eyes slip shut.

"Hey, if I can't fall asleep again yet, you can't either," she teases. "We've still got presents to open."

Rick nods, but his eyes stay closed. "M'wake."

"Uh huh, sure you are. Why don't we do our stocking now?" she suggests, looking over at Alexis and Ezra. There are still the wrapped gifts, too, but stockings seem like the best place to start. They nod but seem rather content to watch the little ones' chaos instead of moving.

Kate pats her husband's shoulder. "Up. I'll get everything."

She grins when he perks up at that, making sure to give him his stocking last just to tease him a little.

Everyone 'ooo's and 'ahh's and chuckles over the gift cards and trinkets in their stockings. She's pleased to see Ezra's good humor over some of the prank gifts she hadn't been able to stop Rick from slipping into his things.

Finally, the stockings are empty, save for the slip of paper she'd put into Rick's when he'd been distracted with the new race track toy last night. She bites her lip quickly as he goes to put his stocking aside, motioning for him to check it again.

"Hmm?" he looks up.

She lifts a shoulder. "I ah, I asked Santa to deliver a message for me. See if it's there?"

Rick's hand disappears into the stocking once more, emerging with the folded sheet of computer paper that contains one of her favorite gifts to him this year.

He opens it carefully, skimming the words she'd written while sitting at her desk at the Twelfth the day before. Kate grins at the way his brow furrows, then relaxes, before his entire face breaks into a smile.

"Kate."

She nods. "I was talking to Gates at the party a couple weeks ago, and she made me think. I don't want to take her job at 1PP in a couple of years, and with Ryan and Espo both at their own precincts now… It's time to do something else for a little while."

He grins, looking back at the sheet in his hand.

"So my gift to you is the promise that by the end of next year, I'm retiring from the force. After which, I'll stay home and annoy you for a change."

He laughs, shaking his head. "Never. You could never."

She matches his grin, dipping her head to kiss him. "Guess we'll have to see. Merry Christmas, Rick."

Her husband's hand slips into her hair, holding her close as he takes another kiss from her mouth.

"Merry Christmas, Kate," he whispers, waiting a beat before he adds, "It's going to be great."

She shakes her head, resting her forehead against his, her eyes slipping shut as the sounds of their family's joy swirl around them.

"It already is, Babe. It already is."

* * *

_It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas_   
_Soon the bells will start_   
_And the thing that will make them ring is the carol that you sing_   
_Right within your heart_

* * *

_A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you, to each and every one of you. Thank you for taking your time to read. Thank you for allowing me the opportunity to tell this tale._

_I hope you all have a wonderful holiday, one full of peace and light. Merry Christmas._


End file.
